Give me it all
by xXCutieEmoXx
Summary: Cat is pregnant so Beck and Cat try to make good out of the situation.
1. The beginning of time

**A/N Hay you guys I am in love with Bat and I just got home from the hospital because my cousin just had twins. So I am now going to write about Cat and Beck having a baby. I am going to try to update 2 chapters a day but that's going to be hard since I will be babysitting a lot. So I am going to leave at this note. Bye!**

**Cat**

I woke up to a sharp pain in my stomach and it wasn't going away. My head felt like it weighed a ton and it felt like I was going to throw up. I got up and ran to the bathroom leaving my boyfriend Beck in the bed snoring. I got on my hands neighs and put my face to the toilet but nothing came out. I grunted then got up holding my chest as if I was having horrible heart attack. Beck came running in the bathroom and looked me up and down until he broke his silence.

"What are you doing woke it's like 3 AM?" He asked gently tucking a couple strands of my red hair behind my ear. I smiled weakly at the gesture but grunted as the sharp pain came back.

"I… I um I didn't feel so good and I didn't want to wake you so I just went into the bathroom to try to throw up but I couldn't." I explained.

"I can't believe you're still sick you have been sick for weeks." he said rubbing my back giving me the comfort that I needed.

"I probably got the flu you know it's spreading like wildfire. I'll get over it."

"Probably" He said pecking my lips then walked back to bed.

I ran down the stairs and went into me and Becks living room where Jade was laying on the couch. Jade is living with me and Beck for a couple of months because her parents found her smoking pot. They gave her a warning but Jade just had to be difficult. She started cutting herself and she told her parents she rather die than be in the house with them so they had to send her packing.

"Hey, Cat can you bring me a beer from the fridge?" She said pointing to the mini fridge on the floor.

"No you already had 2 tonight." I sighed to her giving her a bottle of water.

She rolled her eyes and got up to face me "Alright fine I'll drink water. Damn, you're just like my mother!" she said taking the top off and tuck a gulp out of it.

I sighed ignoring her mother comment and said "Jade I need a favor." I was trying to get my sweet face out but it was really hard knowing I was in so much pain.

"Damn it Cat, I hate favors! What do you want? " she asked jumping on the couch and started swinging her legs up and down like a swing set.

"I need you to get my medicine from target in the pharmacy tomorrow." I said feeling the couches pattern with my fingers.

"Fine, it's the least I could do for you letting me move in." she sighed.

"Thanks, now good night you have work tomorrow." I said turning off the lamp light.

She laid on the couch and rapped her cover around her. I smiled and ran upstairs to my room hoping I could fall asleep.

I walked in the room and saw Beck sitting up in the bed.

"Hey, I thought you would be sleep by now." I said jumping on the bed and got under the cover making Beck smirk.

"I hate going to bed without you by my side." he said touching my cheek.

"Well I'm here now," I smiled.

"And I'm glad about it to" He said.

"I love you Beck Dylan Oliver." I smiled.

"I love you to Caterina Alexandria Valentine." he said pecking my nose and held my waist as we both started drifting away in our dream lands.

**A/N I hope you guys liked my very first chapter. Read on for more excitement.**


	2. Fuck I might be pregnant

**Hi everyone I decided to write this second chapter today because I have the time. I just got home from the hospital and I need write so I won't keep thinking about the twins. I am still writing about Cats point of view because we still don't know what's going on with her so in this chapter we will find out!**

**Cat**

I woke up to no Beck in the bed and I just starred dumbfounded but then realized he went to work early. I grunted and got out of bed walking towards the bathroom. I quickly used the bathroom hoping I got my period. I looked down hoping the cramps was just mother nature telling me it was that time of the month and that's why I have been having the cramps. Once I whipped myself correctly I looked down seeing that Mother Nature hasn't come yet.

"Damn I might be pregnant" I screamed out.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath then flushed the toilet. I was supposed to have my period 3 weeks ago but nothing. Beck and I only did it two times and I already think I'm pregnant. I pray that I'm not pregnant, I'm stressed enough as it is. I walked down the stairs into the kitchen because I was starving. I pilled open a banana then started chewing on it. I heard a knock on the door and I opened it to see who it was. It was my old friend Tori Vega. I haven't talked to her since she tried to take Beck from me and now that she's at my door step I just wonder what she has up her sleeve's this time.

"Hey, Cat can I come in?" she said standing at the door with a bright smile on her face.

"Um, of course you can." I said moving my body out the way for her to walk in.

She walked in and looked around the house then back at me. "Wow you and Beck have an amazing home."

"Thanks my parents are paying for it even though they hate Becks guts." I said.

We looked at each other and we automatically started laughing. "Cat I miss you," she said putting her hands out for a hug.

"Me too" I said excepting the gesture hugging her back.

"I promise to never ever look at Beck ever again. Our friendship is to important." she said letting her grip go of me and smiled.

"Thanks for that Tori but that's going to be very hard knowing Becks looks like a freaking god." I giggled.

"That may be true, but I'll still try to leave him alone." she smiled.

"Thanks," I said rubbing my stomach because I was starving and because I still had my mind stuck on the pregnant bull shit.

"Are you okay?" She asked noticing I wasn't acting normal.

"Yea fine why would you ask that?" I said letting go of my stomach and tried to put on another smile.

"Because you-" Tori tried to say something but she was cut off by a loud noise coming in the living room. Jade, came riding in the living room on her big motorcycle.

"What the hell she doing hear!" Jade screamed circling Tori with the bike.

"I should be the one asking the questions! Didn't I tell you to never bring that bike in my house again?" I said sternly making me scared of my own voice.

"Jade I haven't seen you in a while where have you been howling at the moon" Tori chuckled.

"No I have been cutting people that's names where Tori, Oh wait your next." Jade said about to hit Tori but I tuck her arm and pointed to the couch signaling her to sit down. She huffed at me and sat down but first she made a face at Tori.

"So Jade, what you doing here so early?" I asked.

"Damn, a girl can't take a nap?" she smirked.

"You're supposed to be at work!"

"Like I said, I wanted to take a nap" she said closing her eyes.

I hit her with a pillow and grabbed her up making her open her eyes. "Well you can't you have to get my medicine remember?" I said crossing my arms.

"Fine," she said grabbing her purse and getting back on the bike and almost left out the door but I stopped her when I got a great idea.

"What?" She asked.

"Bring Tori," I smiled.

"No why would I bring her?" she gleamed at Tori then looked back at me.

"Because you want to keep living here!" I said threatening her.

"Fine come on Vega" Jade growled. I have to park my bike first though! I don't want her ugly ass riding it." She said riding out the drive way.

"Are you shore about this Cat?" Tori asked me.

"Tori she won't hurt you… I hope." I tried to give her a little smile to make her think I was joking but of course I wasn't.

She walked out closing the door behind her leaving me in the big house alone. I walked into the living room and turned on my mac that Beck gave me for Christmas. I sat down on the couch and went on Google. I huffed then typed in signs of pregnancy.

~Hope you are enjoying! XD


	3. Pharmacy break down

**A**/**N HEYO I am writing the third chapter even though my whole family is at my house for the twins so enjoy.**

**Jade**

Vega and I got to target's pharmacy and I sat down at a chair and Tori just looked at me.

"What?" I screamed.

"Aren't you supposed to get the medicine?" She asked.

"You got to legs do it yourself!" I growled getting a magazine from the table.

She rolled her eyes at me and got the medicine then we started walking out but I took the bag from her.

**Tori**

Jade took the bag from me and tore it open as if it was a Christmas gift you have been waiting for all month.

"Oh my god Jade what are you doing!" I screamed.

"What does it look like? I want to know what's wrong with her so I'm going to check her medicine." she smirked devilishly.

"Jade, no! That's invading her privacy!" I said trying to take the bag away but I did not succeed.

Shut the hell up Vega! I can give two shits about privacy." she growled

I winced and just nodded nicely trying to hide my fear of her.

"Good now shut up or I will stab you in the neck" she smiled then got in the car.

I got into the car after and we both just looked at each other than the bag. She tore it opened the started reading the pill labels.

We looked at them and they were all regular pills but I tuck the bag from her and it felt like there was something else inside. I put my hand in the bag and pulled out a small box and me and Jade just stared at it in shock.

"Is this a pregnancy test?" I asked staring at it.

"Well it says pregnancy on the side so I'm guessing." she said looking at me in stupidity.

"I can't believe this! Cat can't be pregnant she's just 18 and we just graduate high school." I screamed.

"Blame Beck he's the one that took her virginity." Jade smirked.

"I'm not going to blame anyone and stop smirking this is for real!" I cried.

"Alright damn," Jade said.

"What are we going to do?" I screamed.

"When we get to Cat's house don't tell Cat that you know about the pregnancy just show her your there for her, Deal?" Jade said.

"Deal," I said hoping I didn't just find out Cat might be pregnant.

**A/N: Um, so basically Cat might be having a baby! Who knows! Hehe. **


	4. Jade stay out of it

**A/N Hi guys I'm writing this chapter because I am going to leave in a little while and I can't update so I'm going to update now. So enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing it.**

_**Cat**_

I fell asleep on the couch and I woke up to a slam at the door. I got up and pulled down my shirt as Beck came in the living room.

"Hello little mermaid," he said kissing my cheek.

"Hay how was work?" I asked.

"Oh, you know the usual having to work alone because Jade never shows up so I have to do twice the work."

"Oh my god Beck I'm so sorry about her." I said.

"It's alright the boss is going to fire her soon so I won't have to be bothered with her anymore." he said taking a seat on the couch.

"Beck he can't fire her!" I whined to him.

"Why Cat? She does absolutely nothing!" Beck asked.

"Because she is our friend that doesn't have a home, the least we can do is give her a job." I said.

"Fine I'll talk to the boss tomorrow" he said taking my hand then pulled me on top of him. He kissed my lips and laid his hands on my hips but I pulled away making him whimper. I got up and took a deep breath then looked at him in pain.

"What's wrong"? He asked.

I couldn't tell him I might be pregnant this would be a horrible time and place. I sighed and looked into his beautiful brown eyes and I said "Nothing it's just you caught me off guard."

"Sorry," he said putting his hand on my cheek making me blush. He leaned in to me as I leaned into him but then the door opened and we both jumped at the noise.

"I got your shit!" Jade screamed as Tori and Jade came walking in the living room.

Jade dropped a ripped up paper bag on the couch and glared at me. Tori looked at Beck but tried not to stare. "Um hi and good bye," Tori said walking out the house in a hurry.

"Thanks for getting my medicine but um why is the bag so torn up?" I asked.

"Damn bitch at least I got it!" Jade screamed.

"Jade shut the hell up and go to work." Beck screamed.

"Beck how about you go upstairs and wait for me" I said grabbing his hand and thrusting it.

"Alright I'll be waiting" he said kissing my lips making me feel a little light headed. He held my hips and I held his chest not wanting to let go of his warm embrace but I did. He walked up stairs leaving me and Jade alone.

"What the hell Cat you think you're pregnant!" She whisper screamed.

"Jade quiet Beck is going to hear!" I said trying to whisper.

"You didn't tell Beck. Why?"

"Because he's not going to ever find out." I said sitting down on the couch because I was still feeling light headed.

"Well what If you are pregnant don't you think he's going to notice your fat ass walking around the house?"

"That's why I hope I'm not pregnant and if I am I'll get an abortion before he does find out." Jade stared at me with wide eyes "How dare you let those words escape your lips! Really, Caterina Valentine," she only calls me Caterina when she's mad "An abortion! You're willing to kill your own baby for what Cat! That's also Beck's baby, do you think he would be happy if he knew his girlfriend killed their child! Do you honestly think he wants to be with a murderer?"

"No, how dare you say that to me in my own home! I'm not that girl in high school, I refuse to be someone's door mat. I'm not ready for a child, so why the hell not?"

"You don't have to get an abortion Cat. Have you heard of a thing called adoption?"

"I'm not physically ready."

"What the fuck, you fuck Beck! You're definitely physically ready."

"I don't want to give my baby away to strangers."

"So killing it is going to make it better?" She had a point. I could consider adoption because at least I'll know it's alive and healthy. "Wait… why the hell we are talking about this. We don't even know if I'm pregnant or not!"

"Well, go take the test."

**A/N CLIFFY! Do you think she's pregnant? I'll probably put up a poll on my profile. I want to say thanks to my dear friend Jarriae or Twihard102 on fanfiction. I had to point out that's her name on fanfic. So um BYE!**


	5. The mad Beck scares me

**A/N Hi guys I decided to write a second chapter today 'cause I'm going to a PARTYYYYYY! Excuse my craziness this lovely morning.**

_**Cat**_

I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. "God, if you're listening please let me not be pregnant." I took the pregnancy test out of the box "Here go's nothing."

*_5 minutes later_*

"Two is yes, right?" Jade nodded. "Oh thank god!" Jade snatched the pregnancy test from me and it had only one line. "Congrats." Jade muttered. She grabbed the car keys "Where are you going?"

"Away from you." She slammed the door which made me jump. "What's going on?" I heard Beck say coming down the stairs. I quickly grabbed the pregnancy test and threw it away. "Hey Becky." I crashed my lips against his. At this point he didn't mind that I didn't answer his question. He held my waist then he picked me up and he started caring me to the bed room. Even though I'm not pregnant I still fill a little sick. He laid me on the bed and slowly got on top of me not trying to put his weight on me. He kissed my lips and kissed down to my stomach raising my shirt up. After he was done I got up and he did the same. He held my waist then touched my skirt then slowly started to pull it down. I stepped out of them and he slowly tuck off his shirt.

My heart started to race and my stomach started to twirl. I backed away from Beck and hit my head on the wall.

"Oh my god Cat, are you alright?" he asked running towards me then put his hands on my head.

"No" I said suddenly seeing nothing but blackness.

"Cat?" The unfamiliar voice called out. My eyes fluttered open and a strange man was standing over me. "Hi, I'm Doctor Kavenough."

"Um hi."

"You and the baby are doing fine-"

"BABY!"

"Cat you're three months pregnant." I heard Beck say. "Can we talk alone?" The doctor excused himself "When were you going to tell me?"

"I wasn't aware of it until, well, just now." I cried.

"I found the test in the garbage. Why didn't you tell me, Cat. I could've done something and you didn't tell me. You could've went into a coma and you're pregnant. Then, what?"

"It doesn't matter if I did go into a coma." I stated nonchalantly. "What does that mean?"

"I'm not going to keep this baby." He looked up at me "That's my baby too! You can't do that to me!" He punched a hole in the wall. "Beck, calm down I still have to think. But at the end of the day it's my decision."

"It's either both of us or none of us."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Either you keep the baby and I stick around or you don't keep the baby I won't stick around."

"So you'll leave me if I don't have this baby and keep it?"

"Yes, I'll leave and never come back." He left out the room and I broke down.

**A/N Thanks for reading this chapter and please read the next chapter to find out what happens.**


	6. Everthings better

**A/N hi my people's I have nothing but time so I'm going to write this chapter. We left off on when Beck was angry at Cat because she didn't want the baby.**

**CAT**

**2 days later**

I sat sat at he edge of the emergency bed in the emergency room as I listened to Becks 8th voice mail message.

***Hay Cat it's me Beck and I know you're in the hospital trying to get your rest but I miss you very very much. Look I'm sorry for what I said I was just angry and I would never ever leave you. I don't even think I would ever be able to live without you. That's why I'm coming over there so we could have a little conversation. Again Cat I love you with all my heart and I'm on my way there.***

I tuck a deep breath then threw my phone on the couch beside the bed. My eyes started to water and I held my face. I laid on my pillow crying my eyes out.

"Cat are you alright," Beck screamed running into the room and ran towards me. He held me in his arms and then we both broke down and started to cry.

"I love you Cat I would never ever hurt you like that again!" he said whipping my tears away with his finger.

"Beck you left me heart broken and I don't deserve to be treated that way. You also lied to me!" I screamed.

"I know what I did was wrong but when did I lie?" He asked.

"You said you loved me but then you told me you would leave me if I didn't do something you wanted. how am I supposed to live with myself knowing I might wake up in the morning and you're not there by my side?" I whimpered.

"Cat, can we please go back to normal?" He asked. I nodded and he hugged me.

"One thing, how are we going to go back to normal? I'm kind of pregnant." I giggled.

"I don't even know, well work it out. Together," he smiled. He looked at me smoothly running his thumb on my cheek.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I blushed.

I just love your dimples." He smirked

We leaned in to kiss each other but then I heard footsteps. I turned around to see all my friends. Jade, Tori, Robbie, Andre, and the stupid puppet Rex.

"Hay you guys!" I said hugging all of them in shock. I haven't seen Robbie and Andre in months and I was surprised to see them.

"Hay little Red," Andre said patting my Back.

"Oh my god what are you guys doing here" I laughed.

"Beck called us down here." Robbie said. I smiled then felt Beck wrap his arms around my waist.

"Thank you Beck so much," I said hugging him then let go when Jade said something.

"Are you going to tell them?" Jade asked.

"What is it?" Andre asked. "Is it bad? Beck, don't make me go hood on you!" Andre said.

"Um… Well Cat is pregnant" Beck said.

"Oh my god you took the test" Tori said in shock.

"Yea but it said I wasn't then I fell out and I woke up in this hospital and the doctor told me I was." I said holding my stomach noticing I had a little bump.

"So the test was wrong?" Robbie asked in stupidity.

"Naw, the test is right it's just the baby is an alien!" Jade said hitting Robbie over the head.

"Finally, Beck's getting some pussy." Rex stated.

"Rex!" Robbie scolded.

"What the fuck are you talking about shit-bucket, he fucked the living hell out of me when we where together."

"Jade!" Everyone yelled. "I don't think I want to hear about my boyfriend and best friend going at it like wild animals." I stated.

"But it's true," Jade Smirked.

"Shut the fuck up my pregnant girlfriend does not want to hear how hard I fucked you Jade!" Beck screamed.

**A/N Aw Jade! You gotta love her. Don't forget to R&R.**


	7. The phone call I never wanted

**A/N Hay guys I am writing this because my BFF Twihard102 is playing Wii and for some strange reason it reminded me of my story so I am going to write.**

**Cat: Next day**

Beck was driving me back home from the hospital and I couldn't wait one more second. I was defiantly home sick 3 days in the hospital was not good for me. We finally made it home and Beck walked to my door and opened it. He took my hand and started pulling me gently.

"Nice and easy," He smiled.

"Why are you treating me like this?" I asked.

"Probably because your pregnant with my child and plus you just got out of the hospital."

"Well I'm fine" I smiled.

We walked to the door and he opened it. I walked in the house and we started walking up the stairs and we both got to the bed room and I froze at the sight. The bed was messy the curtains where torn.

"What the hell happened in here?" I smiled.

"I was kinda angry!" he smirked.

"Oh yea," I sighed.

"I love you so much Cat." he said.

"I love you too," I said as he leaning in to kiss me but then my phone started to ring.

I checked my caller ID and it was my parents. "Hello," I said sweetly.

"Cat what the hell is going on?" my dad screamed.

"Daddy what do you mean?" I asked.

"I was at work today and I got the craziest gossip they were talking about how my daughter is pregnant with a damn hood rats child!" he screamed making me shiver at his voice.

"Don't you ever talk about him like that ever again!" I said trying to scream but it was hard for me knowing I'm not the type.

"Cat I want you out of that house and come stay with me and your mother" he demanded.

"No I won't I love Beck and I will never ever leave him" I said looking up at him and he put his hands on my shoulders.

"It's either you come home or I'll stop paying for the house you are living in!" he threatened.

"Dad you can't do that we can't afford this house off of Beck's pay check."

"Then you definitely won't be able to take care of a baby if you can't even take care of yourselves… So please come home and we will help you take care of the baby." he said trying to calm down. I looked to Beck and back to the floor "Every child needs a father in their life."

"I can fill in Beck's spot." My dad a shored me.

"You can't be a dad to me but you can to my baby?"

"I was in your life!That's why I want you to move back in with me and your mom now!" he said.

"Dad I'm 18 about to go to college and you might have been in my life but you did nothing with me." I said finally saying what I kept bottled up inside of me for a very long time.

"Kitten please just think about it I love you!" he said then the phone went dead.

I blew a big breath of air and turned to Beck slowly. "I'm guessing your dad knows." Beck smirked at me.

"Yea and he wants me to leave you so he can raise the baby but I still don't know what I'm going to do keep it, give it away, or kill it" I said touching my stomach feeling the bump.

"Well killing it is out of the question." Beck said putting his hand on my stomach trying to fill the baby but of course it was too early to actually feel the baby.

"Alright!" I said getting on the Bed and Beck got on the other side.

"Why can't we just be a normal couple?" he smiled.

"You know we can never be a normal couple. To boring." I joked.

**Cats Dad**

I sat at my office desk as I yelled for one of my employees.

"Yes sir?" a buff man said coming into my office.

"I need a favor from you it revolves around my daughter and her hood rat boyfriend." I smirked devilishly.

"Anything you need sure." he said.

"Good hears a gun you know what to do." I said handing him the gun. He tuck the gun from me in wide eyes then put it in his pocket.

"Thank you sir, I will not let you down." he said to me as he exited my office leaving me there to think about my great plan. I glared at the picture of my daughter Cat on my desk.

"You have a lot in store for you Caterina." I smiled

**A/N: I found this really creepy to write... haha. **

**.**


	8. Bang bang

**A/N hiya guys me and my sister Jasmine just had a duet singing love song and now i'm bored so i'm going to write! Enjoy. ;) **

**Cat: Next morning**

I woke up to a movement in bed and I looked up to see Beck putting on his clothes.

"Morning how did you sleep?" He asked.

"Great," I said getting up then stretched. He hugged me gently then let me go. He stared at me and he looked away then back at me when I pouted.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You're leaving," I said.

"Only for a few hours," he smirked.

"It's going to feel like centuries to me." I huffed at him.

"Fine today I'll call in sick and we could just hang out together." he smiled.

"Yay me," I giggled.

**Jade**

I walked out of my work area and was greeted by a big man with a suit on and he glared at me devilishly.

"Hello may I ask you a couple of questions?" He said coming up to me.

"I don't care just make it fast" I said.

"Alright princess I'll hurry" he grinned.

"Don't you ever call me princess again!" I said grabbing his collar and twisting it making him choke.

"Sorry grabby, I just need one question you don't have to be mean about it" he smirked.

I let go of him and just glared. "Aright then what's the question?"

"Have you ever seen this man before?" he asked pulling out a picture of Beck.

"No," I lied.

"Oh, I hate people that lie because the for one one, on the streets is that he left you're ass for Catarine Valentine am I correct?" He growled.

"Why do you need Beck anyways?" I asked.

"Him and my boss has some unfinished business." he smirked.

"Well that not my problem." I said walking out of the building. I started walking in the alley because it's a good short cut to Cats house but then someone grabbed my arm and started twisting it. I turned around and there the guy was again. He let go of me then pushed me into a brick wall in the alley. He punched me in the jaw and I screamed in pain.

"Ow," I screamed.

"Shut the fuck up and tell me what you know!" he snarled then punched me in the stomach 3 times.

"I don't know anything!" I cried. He punched me in the eye and started kicking my neighs then I fell to the floor.

"Do you know now?" he screamed.

"No please just let me go!" I winced in pain.

He started kicking my sides and I could feel the blood rushing out of my head from when he banged my head against the wall. He got down on my level and smirked at me. He slapped me in the face and I winced in pain.

"Come on Jade fight back..." He chuckled.

"You son of a bitch" I cryed.

"I feel bad for Cat now that her best friend is going to die but whose fault is that" he said putting a gun to my head.

"Please please please just leave me alone" I cried.

*Bang*

**Cat**

"Thank you for the blue berry muffins you made me Beck." I smiled.

"You're welcome Cat it's the least I can do." he said kissing my cheek.

"Maybe we can call our friend's and we can all share them I mean I'm so proud of Jade for going to work today she deserves something." I smiled.

Beck was about to say something but his phone started to ring.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Jade," he said checking his caller ID.

"Well answer it," I said. He answered it but first put it on speaker.

"Hello," Beck said.

"It's all over Becky!" A man's voice said on Jade's phone then it went dead.

"Who the hell was that?" I asked.

"I have no idea" Beck said grabbing me and pulled me into a tight grip trying to tell me I was safe with him.

**A/N guys I hope you liked this sad chapter and please read the next because there's a lot in store for you.**


	9. Please be alive

**A/N hi guys I just found my blue blanket so know I'm happy, so I'm going to write this chapter while I lay on it.**

**Beck**

"Beck hurry!" Cat screamed at me as I quickly drove to work trying to get to Jade.

"I'm hurrying," I said driving a little faster making Cat grab her stomach.

"Not that fast I'm carrying a child remember?" She said then grinned.

"Sorry about that." I said putting a hand on her stomach making her giggle.

"It's okay… Wait here's the block to your job" she said pointing to the big gray building in front of us. I drove towards it and parked quickly. We ran in and everything was normal then I saw my boss.

"Sup boss…have you seen Jade?" I asked.

"Yea you just missed her she left out with a big bulky guy." he said.

"I don't have a good feeling about this!" Cat cried. I looked at Cat then I started hearing sirens.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

Cat looked at me then we both ran outside to see police cars and an ambulance ride past us and drove into the alley beside my job. We ran inside to see Jade being carried on a gurney inside the ambulance.

" Oh my god! What happened?" Cat screamed running toward the ambulance not yet to notice all the blood on the ground and blood on the wall. The police man grabbed Cat dragging her towards me.

"I'm sorry but you guys can't be here!" he said still holding Cat which was crying her eyes out.

"Please I have to know what's going on… With my friend Jade!" Cat whimpered.

"I understand that but I don't think you should see her like this just yet can I take you guys to the hospital and you can see her there?" he suggested.

"Please no I have to see her know" Cat said moving her small body out the police men's grasp and ran towards the ambulance. I ran after her and rapped my arms around her waist as she stopped at the door.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked.

"I have to," She said then knocked on the ambulances door. The door opened and a nurse looked us up and down.

"What's going on in there?" I asked.

"Are you the friend of Jade West?" she asked.

"Yes please let me come in there, I have to see what's going on and what happened" cat cried.

"I don't know If I should." the nurse said holding on to the door.

"Cat," I heard in a quiet slur.

"Oh my god Jade needs me!" Cat said shoving the nurse out the way and got in and I did the same.

"Fine you can come to the hospital with us." she said slamming the door and we started driving to the hospital. Me and Cat sat next to Jade's Gurney.

"Jade wake up" Cat screamed now with tears pouring down her eyes like a water fall. Cat just stared at Jade and was holding on to me in the process.

**10 minutes later**

Jade was in the emergency room and me and Cat was waiting at the door.

"Please Jade, stay with us!" Cat cried putting her head on the door trying to see threw the small window.

"Cat just sit down," I said sitting at a seat beside the room.

"I can't Beck… Jade wouldn't want me to sit! she would want me to do what I'm doing right now" Cat screamed.

"I see what you are doing," I said getting up then grabbed cat making her look away from the room where Jade and the doctors where. Instead I made her look at me.

"What am I doing?" she asked.

"You are trying to be strong here, but Cat, as long as I'm here I'll be the strong one for you, so you can cry and mope but you are not alone!" I said rapping my arms around her and she did the same.

"Thank you Beck, I really needed that." she said walking to a chair and sat down then I went and sat beside her.

"You're welcome Cat" I said kissing her hand then a doctor came out and walked towards us.

"What happened Is she going to be alright?" Cat asked getting up from her seat.

**A/N That's where I'm going to leave off at sorry...I want you guys to think about what might happen next because in a few chapters that's coming in a few day's something shocking happens to Cat which makes her have to choose a really big decision. Will she choose the right decisions or is her emotion's going to get in the way?**


	10. Sorry to tell you this but

**A/N Hay guy's I'm so upset because I dropped my phone in the toilet! So I'm going to put my phone in some rice while I write my story and wait for my phone to start working again.**

**Cat**

"Is Jade alright?" I said getting up and I could feel Beck rubbing my back trying to make me relax.

"Um well Jade is bleeding somewhere in the brain and we are trying to find where so we can do surgery but right now all we are worrying about is the bullet in her head.

"So you're saying Jade is bleeding in the brain and she got shot in the head" Beck said.

"Wait how's that possible?" I asked in shock.

"There's a chance someone hit her in the head before they fired the gun shot." the doctor said.

"Well is she going to be alright?" I asked.

"It depends on the surgery goes." the doctor said.

"Well then can I see her?" I said trying to hold back tear.

"Yes, you can but you have to hurry we want to start the surgery soon." he said walking away and I looked at Beck which was staring at me right back.

"Well what are you waiting for go and see Jade!" he said.

"Alright I'll be right back," I said walking in the emergency room and saw Jade's pale body lying in the bed.

"Who are you anymore?" I asked looking her up and down waiting for an answer that I knew wouldn't come. "Well answer me!" I screamed. "Why me?" I said leaning against the bed. "You are my best friend I can't live with thought you!" I said with tear drops dropping on the bed sheets.

"Cat shut the fuck up" I heard.

"Oh my god did you just say something?" I asked looking at Jades lips trying to catch her words.

"Yes I said shut the fuck up, Cat" She smirked.

"Gosh I thought I lost you forever!" I said fondling her blue streak in her black hair.

"What happened to me?" she asked.

"You got shot and you're bleeding in your head…So you have to promise me you will make it through this surgery because you are my best friend and I don't know what I would do without you," I cried.

"I'll be fine only if you promise 2 things." she smiled.

"What?"

"First you have to promise you will love and take care of that child in your stomach and second if the baby is a girl name her Jade" she smirked.

"Deal," I smiled.

"Um… we are ready for the surgery misses Valentine." the doctor said walking in and looked at me sternly.

"Alright well Jade I'll see you after surgery," I said walking out to Beck. "And remember what you promised me."

Beck held me in his arms as the doctors pushed Jades bed into surgery. They went through the 2 large doors and left us in the waiting area just staring.

"Well we should get home it's getting late." Beck said putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Alright let's go," I said looking up at him and he kissed me sweetly making me smile. We got in Becks Car and started driving back home and all I could do was wonder. "Beck?" I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"If the baby is a girl can we name her Jade?" I asked.

"Hell no!" he chuckled.

"I thought you would say that," I smiled then laid my head on his worm chest.

**Cat's Dad**

I sat at my office desk just waiting to get the call from my daughter crying to me telling me her boyfriend was shot and she wanted to come back home with me but then my doors opened. I then realized it was Jason Mute the one that killed Beck.

"Hello sir," he smiled.

"Mute, my good man I am so happy with you." I said grinning.

"Sir, I think you should know I didn't kill Beck yet." he said.

"What the hell do you mean?" I screamed as my mood automatically changed into anger.

"I'm sorry he wasn't in work today and I couldn't kill him at his home Poor Cat would be traumatized."

"What a great idea." I said.

"What sir?" he asked me.

"Traumatize her… Do something bad to her to give her night mares." I smirked.

"Why would I do that I may ask?"

"Because…I have my reason's now tomorrow morning Becky will be at work and Cat will be home alone, what I want you to do is show her how it feels to be with a real man! If you know what I mean." I smiled.

"Yes sir," He smiled and walked out in a hurry.

"Sorry Caterina but I have to do this no one can ever find out what I let happen to you as a child," I smiled to myself.

**Beck**

I watched as Cat got into bed and Smiled to me.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being with me and loving me." she smiled.

"No prob" I said getting into bed and rapped the cover around Cat because it was cold and I could feel her shiver.

"Beck I love you."

"I love you to Red hot!" I said then kissed her forehead making her blush. She closed her eyes and I heard nothing from her. She looked beautiful when she slept, heck she looked beautiful period. Cat was my princess and I was her prince and as her prince I have to protect her.

**A/N So we all know what's going to happen in the next chapter so I don't even have to bother so I am going to leave at this note.**


	11. Who is this crazy man

**A/N Sup guys I'm going to be out of town for 4 freaking days so I won't be able to update this! so this is my last chapter for the week sorry. By the way thanks for the reviews even if there mean and inappropriate I still love them because it means you took you're time to review. :)**

**Cat**

"Wake up red hot," I felt big warm hand's shake me lightly. I opened my eyes and looked up at Beck who was smiling at me with his clothes on except for a shirt.

"Morning," I sighed then got out of bed also out of breath.

"Are you alright?" he asked kissing my lips then put on his cute blue shirt.

"Beck I hate being pregnant" I said simply.

"I know you do but we have to try and work things out, so tonight we will talk about if we are giving the kid up or keeping it." he said.

"Alright," I said looking down at my stomach and smiled.

"I just wanted to wake you up so you wouldn't wake up without someone by your side."

"Thank you," I said looking in his eyes and got on my tippy toes to kissed him.

"How about this?" he said picking me up so I wouldn't have to be on my toes. He kissed me and we just stayed in the position for a while then I started feeling movement. I opened my eyes to see he was taking me down stairs.

"Don't drop me!" I said as we got to the stairs.

"I'm not… just trust me." he smirked at me.

"I do trust you," I smiled then we got to the bottom of the steps and he took me into the living room and laid me on the couch.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Anything for you sweetheart." he chuckled.

He handed me a pillow and cover and put the pillow under my head. Next he put the cover over me and tucked me in, in the process.

"Good bye Cat," he said kissing my cheek and left out the door and slammed it in anger because he had to leave. Everything was so quiet now that Jade was in the hospital. I'm scared out of my mind that she won't make it and will die on that operating table. I curled up in a ball and started to cry at the thought but then I heard a screech.

"What was that?" I said looking up. I heard a bang and started to get really scared. I got out off the couch and started walking into the kitchen where I thought I was hearing it from. No one was in there but I grabbed a big knife and started walking around with it. It was very quiet except for the banging. I felt big muscular arms rap around me and I struggled to get out of them and I dropped the knife in the process.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

"Shut the hell up and do what I say!" he growled.

Who? Who are you?" I cried

"I'm your worst night mare," he smirked and grabbed my arm and twisted it. "Now I want you to go up stair's and get on the bed" he demanded as he whispered in my ear.

"I'm not doing anything you say!" I said as I tried to get my arm away from him but he squeezed it making me yelp.

"Bad choice I would have thought your daddy would of raised you better than that Caterina!" he smiled.

"How do you know me?" I asked.

"I can't tell you that I just came here to do my job and you are really making it hard for me. So please just go upstairs and strip for me I want to show you how it feels to be with a real man!" he said touching my shoulder and started playing with my hair.

"You're not a real man!" I said getting on the floor and started crawling to the wall. I somehow got the knife and hid it behind my back when I got my back to the wall.

"Then what am I?" He asked.

"A cowered my boyfriends the real man!" I said.

"Ah Becky… He's not a real man he's just a pussy that doesn't know how to treat a woman." He smirked.

"He does know how to treat me and don't you ever call him a pussy ever again!" I screamed then stabbed him in the inappropriate area and started running.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you little slut" he screamed.

I got up and ran to the door but he grabbed me by the waist and threw me into the wall. I screamed out in pain and he grabbed my cheeks and pulled my pajama shorts down ripping them in the process.

"Stop please," I whimpered.

"Shut the hell up," he growled with venom then started nibbling on my neck.

I tried to pull his body away from me but the harder I tried the angrier he got. "Stop fucking crying I know you did this before you slut… you are pregnant!" He screamed then put his body on me. His hardness was on my neigh and I couldn't help but grunt.

"Beck help me!" I screamed as he started pulling down my shirt making me shiver at his touch.

"Don't fucking call his fucking name!" He said then tarred my shirt off.

"What the hell is going on in here" I heard two men's voice scream.I ran to Robbie and Andre and hid behind them. The man ran out leaving Robbie and Andre checking to see if I was alright.

"You okay little red?" Andre asked holding my shoulders because I kept shaking.

"I need Beck," I cried out of breath.

"Okay we will call him on the way to the hospital" Robbie said.

"It's fine he didn't get that far with me" I stated.

"Still Cat I think the hospital is best, now put on your clothes" Andre said getting my ripped up pajamas off the floor and handed them to me.

I pulled them on and Robbie put me in the back seat of his car and Andre and him got in the front. I laid there as Robbie started to drive. My stomach started to turn and the only thing I could think about was who was that man.

**A/N thanks guys for reading I can't even believe I'm leaving but hay I'll be back.**


	12. Doctors my hero

**A/N Hay guys I'm home and ready to write so enjoy.**

**Cat**

"How are you Caterina?" My doctor Misses Kramer asked.

"I want Beck." I said repeated for the last 20 minutes, as gripped the table I was sitting on.

"Cat please just answer the question." Andre said as Robbie and him stood at the door.

"Fine…I'm fine but I want Beck!" I said as tears started to fall down my cheeks.

"I heard you were almost raped tell me a little more about that." she said.

"I'm not answering that without my boyfriend." I said holding my stomach.

"Miss Valentine I'm going to give you a couple of minutes to rest and I'll be back to ask more questions." she said walking out with a smile.

"Wait up doc… Robbie stay in here and watch Cat, I'll be back" Andre said running after the doctor.

"You feel okay?" Robbie asked.

"I almost got raped, even you can answer that question" I said.

**Andre**

"Wait a minute…Wait for me!" I yelled as I ran to the doctor.

The doctor stopped and looked me up and down. "May I help you?" she asked.

"Is Cat going to be alright?" I asked.

"Well, um I think Caterina is going to be fine except I think she's a little obsessed with this Beck she is talking about."

"Beck Is Cat's boyfriend and my best friend what's wrong with that?" I asked.

"There's a point where you love someone and then there's a point where you're obsessed. Does she have a problem that we need to take care of?" she asked.

"Stop saying that! Cat is not obsessed with anyone." I screamed.

"Where that hell is she… where the hell is Cat?" Beck screamed running in the hospital out of breath.

"Beck calm down." I said trying to calm him down.

"I'm going to ask one more time, where is Cat?" he repeated

"In their Beck" I said pointing to room 34J.

Beck ran into the room and it felt like he was a tornado.

**Beck**

I ran into the room to see my beautiful girlfriend in the room and Robbie.

"Beck," Cat screamed with a smile and hugged me. I rapped my arms around her and she laughed as she tried to hold back tears.

"Are you okay…What happened?" I asked.

"This guy came in and tried to rape me!" she said as she laid her head on my chest.

"Who…Who is this guy I'll rip his fucking head off his shoulders and feed his balls to my dad's dog?" I screamed scaring Cat making her wince. "Sorry," I said rubbing her back. I hate the fact someone came in my damn house and tried to take advantage of my girlfriend and child and think he could get away with it.

"It's okay Beck… I just want to go home" She said.

"We will go home as soon as the doctor says it's alright." I said.

The doctor and Andre came in and Cat looked at them and smiled. "Can I please leave?" Cat said.

Well we have to give you a cast from when he twisted your arm but other than that you're fine... its removable so you can tak it off when ever you please."

I nodded. "So who was the man…What did he look like Cat?" Robbie asked.

"I didn't know him but he knew me and for some reason he knew Beck." Cat said.

"How does he know us?" I asked.

"I don't know but… He was really tan, very buff, Brown eyes, jet black hair and he smell like smoke." she cried into my chest. I thrust hand threw her hair with my hands.

"Oh my god Beck...We forgot about Jade!" Cat cried.

"I totally forgot... after we get the cast we will go check to see if shes alright" I said holding her, rocking her back and forth.

**A/N there it is! Hope you likey. XD**


	13. Baby please

**A/N hay guys I'm going to die of boredom so I'm going to write this chapter. !Bye!**

**Cat**

Me and Beck ran into Jade's hospital while I held my arm. The cast I was wearing was really getting on my nerves and the only thing on my mind was to see if Jade was alright. We got to the room doors and I looked at Beck.

"Should I go in?" I asked.

"It's the only way to find out if she's alright… You won't be alone you have me." Beck grinned then took my hand.

"Alright let's go in," I said opening the door to see the doctor writing something while he looked over the sleeping patient in the bed.

"Jade," Beck breathed as we ran to the bed to see her sleeping body.

"Oh my god I knew you were going to make it… you just had to make it." I smiled.

"Um miss Valentine…" the doctor said.

"When can we take her home doc?" I hugged Beck then looked back at Jade with a big smile.

"I am really sorry to tell you this misses Valentine but… The doctors here don't really know if Jade is going to wake up?" he said looking down.

"What do you mean she looks fine to me?" I said getting worried and the expression on Beck's face showed he was scared also.

"I'm sorry but Jades in a coma and we don't think she will wake up."

"But…But we can find out the problem and fix her right?" Beck cried.

"I'm sorry but only she can fix herself…we can't do anything to help." He said.

"What do you mean? You're a doctor that's why we look up to you…Because you save lives…Please please save Jade" I cried then tried to attack the doctor but Beck was holding me back.

"It's out of my hands," he said walking out.

"I lost my best friend." I whimpered. I pulled Beck into a hug and I didn't plan on letting go. "How much can a pregnant girl take?" I cried.

"I don't know but let's go talk to the lady at the front desk to see what's going to happen next." Beck said rubbing my cheeks making me blush.

"Alright," I said as we walked to the front desk to be greeted by a nice girl with blond silky hair and white pail skin she kind of reminded me or Rosalie from twilight.

"Hi I'm here for my friend Jade West." I said to the girl at the desk.

"You must be Misses Valentine… Jades parents told me you would be here."

"Jades parents are here?" I asked in shock.

"No they called over the phone and told the hospital that they don't care if she dies or not so there leaving the decision making to you."

"What do you mean decision making?" Beck asked.

"Well Miss Valentine makes the decision whether to unplug her or not."

"I still don't get it." I said.

"Cat… I get it" Beck said pulling me to the side.

"What?" I asked.

"You make the decision to kill Jade or keep her plugged up to life tubes to help her breath."

"Beck…We have to keep her with the tubes… she might wake up some day."

"Cat as much as I want her to wake up she might not." Beck said.

"Yea, well I'm not giving up and nether should you!" I said taking his arm.

"Alright we won't give up…if you think Jade will wake up we will keep her to those breathing tubes."

"I really think she will wake up." I smiled.

"I don't know what to believe anymore." Beck smirked.

I kissed his lips and looked him in the eyes "Let's get home we he have to talk." I said

"About?"

"The baby living in side of me" I smiled. We grabbed each other hands and started walking to the door so we could get home.

*20 minutes*

Me and Beck laid on the living room couch and just stared at each other just happy to be in each other's grasp. "Do you really want to keep the baby?" I asked.

"Yea, I really think we should raise this child." he smiled touching my stomach.

"I still don't know yet I mean…I love baby's but I don't think I'm ready to have one." I said.

"No one is rushing you, you don't have to decide until you're ready." Beck said kissing my cheek.

I smiled then something popped into my head "Beck," I called out to him.

"Yea?" He asked.

"Do you want it to be a girl or a boy?" I asked.

"Since all the other men say boy I'm going to say girl…Just to be different." He smiled.

"We should name her Mariana" I laughed.

"Or Katy but… But the rule in the house is going to be NO BOYS!" he chuckled.

"You're going to be a protective daddy." I giggled.

"Hell yea!" he grinned then kissed my lip's 2 time then looked at me "But what if it's a boy?" he asked.

"Beck junior" I joked

"I love it!" Beck smiled.

"I was just kidding Beck! My son will not be named Beck." I said.

"Fine but we both have to agree." He said.

"Fine we will go to the store and find some books on baby names." I smiled.

"Good," Beck said then kissed my cheek.

My eyes closed and I didn't notice I was falling asleep on his chest but I hope he didn't mind.

**A/N so this is the end of this flipping chapter. While I was writing this all I could thinking about was how much I hated Jade's parents.**


	14. Ultra Sound

**A/N Hay guys I'm home alone talking to a friend from school but I am going to write this chapter because my computer is acting stupid. ! SO ENJOY!**

**Cat: 2 month later **

I was sitting on the waiting table at the doctor's and Beck sat at a chair. I came to the doctor's because I was going to get my 1st ultra sound.

"I can't believe we are actually here…Doing this!" Beck smiled.

I was happy too believe me I was…But there was only one thing I could think about. "Beck am I fat?" At 5 months pregnant you are supposed to get big but I didn't think I would get this big.

"Cat you put on some weight…But you are far from fat, just trust me."

The doctor came in and smiled at us "Hello Caterina are you ready for your ultra sound?" the doctor, Misses Graham asked.

"Totally but first I have to ask you something." I said.

"Anything?" she said.

"Um…I'm fat…and um do I get any fatter?" I said.

"Yes you do get bigger…You just got started on this pregnancy…you still have a long way to go."

"Cat you're going to be fine." Beck patted my back.

"Alright that's all I need to know." I said.

"Alright well we are going to get started so can you please lay back for me and we will do the ultra sound."

I calmly laid back and she turned on a machine Beck got up and stood over me "Are you scared?" she asked me.

"kinda," I giggled.

"Well there is nothing to be worried about trust me. " She said pulling out a jelly substance. "Can you please pull up your shirt please?" she said.

I pulled up my shirt and looked up at Beck with an worried expression. "Everything is fine." Beck said.

I felt something cold touch my stomach. I looked down to see the lady spreading the jelly substance on my stomach with something attached the machine.

I looked at Beck but then Beck's eyes grew wide and he looked at the machine. "Cat look up," Beck said.

I did as I was told and looked up at the machine to see a small little baby on the machine. The picture wasn't that good but I could still see it and I just hope I didn't fall super attached to the thought of me having a baby. I didn't even know if we were keeping the baby and the look on Becks face showed he has already fell in love with the baby.

"It's so beautiful…What is it a boy or girl?" I asked.

The doctor started to rub the jelly around and then smiled. "What do you want it to be?" she smiled.

"Um Beck want's a girl but I want a baby boy." I said.

"Well congratulation's it's a boy!" she laughed.

"Oh my god this is amazing!" Beck screamed in excitement.

"This is becoming so real." I said as tears started to fall from my cheeks. Beck hugged me and still kept his eyes on the image on the screen.

The doctor wiped the jell off my stomach and I pulled my shirt down slowly. I got up and the doctor gave me an envelope.

"What is this?" I asked wiping my tears away with my shirt then grabbed the envelope.

"The pictures of your baby boy," she smiled.

"Thank you," I smiled then grabbed Beck's hand. We walked out and slowly got in the car and was on our way home. "I can't believe it's a boy" I laughed.

"Me nether," Beck smiled.

I can't wait to tell Tori and Ja… I stopped at the name I was thinking. "Oh I miss Jade" I said lying on beck's shoulder.

"I miss her to," Beck said putting his hand on my head and started playing with my hair. "I hope she gets better."

"I know… it's so scary to think about" I said.

**A/N well I'm tired so I'm going to stop here sorry about that. I'll try to update by tomorrow but I won't promise anything. Again I'm sorry.**


	15. The words I never wanted to hear

**A/N I just went to see breaking dawn with my BFF. It was so freaking awesome I can't describe how awesome it is. It's 2:00 A.M. and I am not tired at all. So I am going to write until I fall asleep.**

**Cat**

I was sitting on the couch contemplating whether I should keep my little boy. Beck was very excited to know he was having a boy. I got up and called Tori "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Tori, its Cat."

"Oh, Hey Cat. What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could stop by and talk."

"You're always welcome to stop by."

"Alright well… I'll see you in a little while," I hung up the phone and ran up the stairs to see Beck putting on his clothes. He put on his last piece of clothing and looked up at me.

"Hay" He kissed my lips and I smiled.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"It depends on what it is."

"Drive me to Tori's."

"Anything you want," He said rubbing my 5 month pregnant belly. I sighed heavily and walked downstairs waiting for Beck. "Beckett, I love you."

"I love you too, Caterina."

After Beck dropped me off at Tori's I started to cry. "What's wrong Cat?"

"I'm so confused. I don't know what I should do, what do _you_ think?"

"I'm not a big fan of abortion, especially late-term abortion. But it doesn't matter what I think or what anyone else thinks because it's your body. If you're not ready for a baby than you're not ready for a baby. Sure, Beck might be upset that you did it but he'll never understand because he has a dick. But at the same time you have to consider _all _your options like adoption."

"I don't want to give my baby to some stranger."

"Don't get mad but, killing him is going make everything better? You'd rather kill your child than give him a chance at life? You're something else. But I guess I'll never understand because I'm not you. Do what you want Cat but don't cry when the world is against you."

"Maybe coming here was a bad idea."

"Why did you come then?"

"Maybe I didn't want to hear the truth. If I did, I would've gone to someone who's not here right now."

"Jade," Tori breathed.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore" I ran out Tori house and started walking. I needed to think alone. I walked into a park reserve and then everything went black.

**A/N CLIFFY! I have to throw those in every once and awhile. You'll find out what happened next chapter.**


	16. Where is my Kitty Caterina

**A/N Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews and read more! :)**

**Beck**

I called Cat's phone 15 times but she hasn't answered any of my phone calls. I remember dropping her off at Tori's so I called her. "What do you want?" She answered bitterly.

"Where's Cat?" I asked just as bitterly.

"I don't know. She left my house after pissing me off, and I'm pretty sure I pissed her off too. I really don't care where she is right now because I'm still mad at her."

"Listen, stop being a bitch! I don't know where Cat is; She's not answering my phone calls and I'm worried. I don't care if you got into a bitch fight with her, you were supposed to bring her home and you didn't. She could be dead somewhere and it would be all your fault. I bet when she went over there you told her it doesn't matter what Beck thinks about you killing your son because it's your body. But right now it does matter because if I don't have Cat I'll have my son. I'm done with you. Don't call here anymore, don't call Cat anymore, don't even drive by my house. It was nice knowing you Tori." I hung up the phone before she could say something else. I probably will talk to Tori again but right now I didn't want to hear what she had to say.

The phone started ringing and knowing it was Tori I answered "WHAT?"

"I saw Cat walk into the park reserve near my house and I didn't see anything else. The man who took her probably works for her father because her dad doesn't like you so he took what meant the most to you. I'll call my dad and ask him if he can help."

"Thanks Tori."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not going to forgive you just yet... I want to find Cat first." I hung up and got on my heavy bullet proof jacket. Some people think I'm over protective but at this point I don't give a fuck. They can all kiss my ass if all I care. There is no way in the world am I going to let my girlfriend and child be in danger. I got into my Toyota Hilux truck. I started to drive and 15 minutes later I got to the park. I parked the car to and started to walk around until I saw something. There on the seat bench I saw Cat's book bag. I walked over to the bench and noticed there was blood all on the bag. I diale but as soon as I dialed the number I went down.

**Cat**

"Get up bitch!" A man slapped me and I immediately began crying and screaming for Beck. I saw my dad walking out of the dark. "Beckett is right next to you," I looked over to my right and saw Beck tied to a chair as was I. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I don't like Beckett and I tried to warn you but you wouldn't listen. Now poor Jadie is in a coma because of you."

"YOU DID THAT TO JADE! YOU SON OF A BITCH, I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

"Oh, I didn't do it but someone else did."

"YOU SENT YOUR GUY OUT TO HURT ME BUT MY FRIEND GOT HURT. I. FUCKING. HATE. YOUR. GUTS. YOU. STUPID. BITCH."

"Caterina, I didn't know you had such a colorful vocabulary."

"My name is Cat."

"Cat," Beck groaned.

"Beck."

"Enjoy your last moments together, Caterina."

"What're you gonna do kill me, Robert?"

"No, But I am gonna kill Beckett."

**A/N Tori didn't see the man take her but she does know that the guy killed Jade. She guessed it was a man that worked for her dad. Just had to clear that up.**


	17. We need out

**A/N hay guys I'm taking care of my baby twin cousins by myself and I don't know what to do. One is crying and the other is sleeping. Even though there cute there such a hand full.**

**Beck**

I heard cat's sobs and all I wanted to do was hug her tight but we were locked up I couldn't even touch her.

"Beck I'm so sorry…This is my whole entire fault." She cried.

"Cat it's nether of our fault's it's your damn dad's."

"Beckett it is your fault you're the one that got my fucking daughter pregnant."

"That wasn't my fault." I smirked at Cat and she looked at me and smiled.

"That wasn't funny!" she giggled.

"Yea that wasn't funny Beckett!" Cats dad screamed then threw a razor at me and it cut my chest. I tried not to scream it would only scare Cat and that was the last thing I wanted for her. "You're strong but not stronger than me beckett I'm going to blow your ass up." Cat's dad pulled out a lighter. He turned it on and held it up to my skin.

"DADDY PLEASE STOP!" Cat cried. He turned off the lighter and turned to Cat. He smirked then walked towards the small girl that I call my whole life.

"Look at me!" he said to her. Cat looked up at him and he smirked again. "I'm doing this for us Caterina don't you see. This guy here is only putting you down… I mean look at your stomach that's what he done to you."

"I love Beck and my son." she screamed.

He looked at Cat in shock and smiled. "So it's a boy how exciding… Poor baby has to lose his father but who gives a damn, I know I don't!" he smiled.

"You son of a bitch don't you ever touch Beck." She cried.

He slapped Cat in the face and started to breathe heavily "I'm really getting tired of you Cat…Now let's get this party started shall we."

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH CAT EVER AGAIN YOU NO GOOD PUSSY AND THIS IS NOT A FUCKING GAME ALRIGHT!"

"I bet Cat hates when you scream at her daddy." he smiled.

"I think this time is an exception" I said. I turned to look at Cat who was out cold from the slap from her father. Her body looked cold and life less.

He looked up at his watch and smirked "as much as I like our conversation I have to get back to work. See you tomorrow!" He smiled. He turned away and I somehow got his keys off his key chain.

"Aren't you supposed to kill me?" I asked.

"Yes…But I want you to stay in this cell and think about what's going to come to you." he said walking out.

***1 hour later***

The guard fell asleep then I started to try to unlock myself. It was really hard but I final got loose. I got up and ran to Cat. "Red hot wake up." Cat squinted her eyes and looked up at me.

"Beck…Beck how did you get out?"

"Don't worry about that Babe…I'll get you out in a second just trust me."

"I do trust you," she smiled.

I looked up at her and smirked then started unlocking the locks with the keys. I got her out and we ran to the door. I opened it quietly not trying to wake the sleeping guard. We ran out the cell and tried to find our way out. Every were we ran it felt like we were going in circles. "Oh my god Beck you're bleeding."

"I know your dad hit me with a razor remember."

"Yea... we have to get out of here" Cat screamed.

"Shhh the guard might wake up come on run" We started to run again and we finally got to two doors that said EXIT and there we saw a light. So I was guessing we were there all night.

"Come on!" Cat grabbed my hand and we got outside the door. The area looked unrecognizable and the look on Cat's face showed she didn't either. We started walking until we saw someone.

"Hay wait up" I said and we ran to a blond lady standing before us.

"May I help you lovely couple?" she asked.

"Yes, where are we?" Cat asked.

"Hawaii" she smiled.

"Why did your dad take us here?" I looked to Cat and her eyes grew wide. "Cat what's wrong are you okay?" I asked.

"I have to show you something." she said as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"What is it Cat?"

"Come on I'll show you." She said pulling me.

***2 miles***

We got to a beach and Cat looked up at me. "Where are we I asked?"

"Caterina Beach…I have my own beach." she said.

**A/N So I'm stopping here because both twins are up and there crying there eyes out so i'll update as soon as possible but right now I have to change some dirty diapers. Lol**


	18. Finally home

**A/N oh my gosh I haven't wrote this story in a long time Jesus Christ I'm shocked. So I'm going to write a new chapter because a nice person on my other story fallspring99 reminded me about it. So here we go. By the way I was so happy when DigidestendAngel has Nathaniel reviewed my other story it meant the whole world to me because I'm in love with all her stories. So here we go!**

**Cat's POV**

"Your dad bought you a beach?"

"He's not actually my dad. He bought me this beach to tell me he kidnapped me. Ever since then I've wondered how my real parents felt and what they were like." I said.

"I'm happy you were kidnapped. If you weren't we wouldn't have met." I slightly smiled but stopped when I started thinking more about my real parents. Where they nice, did I have siblings oh and do they like joking around and stuff because I do? A noise behind us snapped me back to reality.

"Come on I have a boat, Beck." We quietly ran to the other end of the beach and my boat was there. It was an electric boat, why would my 'dad' keep this here? We hopped on the boat but I stopped him from starting it. "Cat are you all-" I cut him off by putting my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around me and I put my hands threw his thick hair. Minutes later I broke apart and smiled.

"I love you!" I smiled at him.

"I love you to red hot." he smirked then pulled the engines strings and the boat started to move. We sat down and cuddled up together. It was cold so Beck rubbed my skin making me blush. What would I do without Beck? Becks my whole world and I can't live without him.

He looked at me and smirked "Is that why you want to give our baby up?" He asked.

"What?"

"The reason you don't want our baby is because you're scared the same thing might happen to him that happened to you."

"No I just don't think I can do it. Be a good house wife watching my kid get on the school bus and kiss you good bye so you can go to work in the morning. I mean it sounds so cute and happy like, but it feels weird and not me."

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable!" Beck said sternly.

"I know but it's a baby, it's our baby and little Beck Jr wants to grow with a mom and dad that loves him. He deserves it!" I looked down and rubbed my stomach.

Beck smiled and kissed my cheek "where going to be a family, but Cat you deserved being with your family too."

"As long as I'm happy now it doesn't matter" I smiled and put a hand on Becks chest.

…

Finally we got home I was so excited to lie in my bed and just cuddle up with Beck. We got to the living room and we passed out on the living room couch.

**Beck**

I woke up on the couch with my red head still sleeping on my chest. She's so beautiful when she sleeps, hell she's always beautiful. I stared at her face then down to her stomach. Wow she's pregnant. How can a baby come out of her small little figure I thought to myself. I winced at the thought of Cat in pain from giving birth. Sometimes I wish I can feel the pain for Cat so she won't have to suffer through anything. She's too sweet to have to go through that.

"Beck" a whisper called me. I looked up to see Cat squinted her eyes at me but still had that perfect smile on her face.

"Morning my lady!" I smiled at her

"I want to go back to bed but I can't."

"Why can't you?" I asked.

"I can't stop thinking about Jade."

…

We walked in the hospital clean and fed, finally. We walked in to Jades emergency room and there she was. She looked the same way she did from the day we saw her. She laid in the same possession all life less and pale. "Jade wake up please wake up!" Cat cried. I put a hand on Cats shoulder to comfort her but instead she ran into my arms and started crying.

"Damn Jade!" I whimpered.

"Oh god I think about to be sick." Cat ran out the room to the girl's bathroom to barf. I walked to Jades bed.

"I know we hate each other and all but my girlfriend wants you to wake up. Jade we can't all be freakishly strong like you. Who am I kidding I'll miss your ass too. Always walking around my house having beer bottles ever were and inviting strange men in the house so you can sleep with them. I guess what I'm trying to say is wake up because if you don't life won't ever be the same."

I turned around to see Cat smiling at the fact I was talking to Jade. "That was so sweet!" Cat laughed.

"No it isn't I just thought I should talk to her to make you happy."

"No you just miss her and you wanted to talk to her." Cat smiled.

"Alright fine you caught me." I smiled.

**A/N oh my gosh it feels so good to be writing this story again. Please R&R and just read on for more. I'm happy today because I just ate some fried pickles and now I have a new obsession. Teehee Bye!**


	19. My decision

**A/N Hi people of the world I'm just going to say I'm out of breath. Not trying to sound disgusting but I am. I'm out of breath because I just got done playing soccer with my soccer team the orange fire. Of course we lost lol but it's alright because I'm just happy my grandma got back from out of town to see me. So here's a new chapter and I just hope you enjoy it!**

**Cat**

"Cat I'm so sorry I would of stopped you if I knew you were going to be in that much danger." Tori said to me as we sat in my living room. I looked down at my feet and looked back up at her.

"Tori stop alright, you should leave I need some time to think!"

"Think about what?"

"Um let's see I almost got rapped, my dad kidnapped me, My best friend is brain dead and I'm pregnant. There is a lot to think about okay so I need you to leave me the hell alone!" I screamed. "Now please get out."

Tori had tears in her eyes and got up. "I'm sorry you have to go through this Cat." She walked out the house passing Robbie and Andre as they walked in.

"Hay little red what's wrong with Tori?" Andre asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well whatever it is Tori looks really sorry." Robbie pointed out.

Beck walked down the stairs and smiled. "Hay what are you guys doing here?" He sat on the couch beside me and rapped his arm around my waist.

"We came to talk to you both about something!" Andre said.

"What is it I love surprises?" I asked.

"Okay before we tell you we just want you to know that this doesn't change who we are." Robbie said.

"Dude just say it already!" Beck screamed.

"Fine, where gay" Robbie said.

Me and Beck hopped off the couch and screamed "What the fuck, since when?"

"Well I started felling something for Beck but then you and Beck started dating so Robbie was there and we just fell in love." Andre said taking Robbie's hand and kissed it.

"Why do you think you had a chance with me I'm not gay!" Beck screamed

"Nether was I back then but you were still attractive Beck." Andre smirked lustfully.

"Me and Andre want to get married and we want you're blessing's." Robbie said.

"Of course you have my blessing congratulations!" I smiled. I turned to look at Beck who was still in shock. "Aren't you going to give them your blessings Beck?" I asked.

**Beck**

I can't believe my best guy friend is gay. All that stuff I told Andre. I got dressed in front of him before I even talked to him about girls. He was always fascinated in girls where has this gay idea come from.

"Yea, um congrats." I said.

My phone started to ring and I quickly answered it, anything to get off this subject.

"Hello."

"Becky I see you made it out of my layer alive!" Cat's dad screamed from the other line.

"You son of a bitch you better leave me and especially Cat alone!" I screamed.

"Who are you to tell me how to treat my daughter? I'll do what I want when I want and guess what, I want to do this." Cat, Andre and Robbie starred at me in shock. Cat looked scared and I have to say I was a little scared also.

"Do what?" I asked.

"You'll know sooner or later Becky." then the phone went dead.

"Oh my god was that my dad?" Cat asked.

"Yea"

"What he say?" Robbie said.

"Wait do you guys here that, it sounds like beeping!" Andre pointed out.

"Wait guys be quiet." Cat said. We all closed our mouths and started to listen to the beep.

Beep…Beep…Beep. My eyes widened as it happened. The glass window in the living room exploded and everything went flying. I grabbed Cat and I got in front of her like a shield as glass shattered everywhere. The pictures on the wall fell and everything was just happening so fast.

Minutes later the explosion stopped and I looked to Cat. "Are you okay?" I asked filling her body for blood.

"I just got one cut on my arm." Cat said showing me her arm. It was bloody and the cut was deep.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked.

"I should be asking you that question you where the one that got in front of me."

"I'm fine the jacket I'm wearing is very cottony." I smirked.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" Cat smiled. I picked Cat up and swung her around in my arms then kissed her.

"Robbie oh my god Robbie wake up!" Andre screamed.

I put Cat down and turned around to see Robbie on the floor with the chandelier in his stomach.

"Oh my god Robbie!" Cat screamed in her high pitched voice.

"Guys we got to do something Robbie's not breathing!" Andre screamed.

"Call the ambulance quick." I screamed.

…

Cat was sleeping on my lap as we sat in the waiting room impatiently waiting for the doctors to come out and tell us he was alright. Andre shaked violently as he sat there drinking his coffee. I know it's wrong to think about but I don't think he's going to make it but I can't just say that out loud.

**Cat**

_**I opened my eyes to see a beautiful meadow. I got up and started walking passing beautiful flowers that smelt oh so lovely until I saw a spotlight. I ran to it and there she was standing. She looked different though. She was wearing a dress with pretty pink flowers on it and high heels. Not the regular heels that screamed 'look at me' but heels that say 'I have been found.' Her cheeks where red and peachy and her hair was a beautiful brown color. "Jade" I screamed. I ran to her and hugged her tightly. "What are you doing in my dreams?" I asked her. "This is the only way I can talk to you." she said. "Well we can talk if you just wake up and get out of that emergency bed!" I screamed. "That's not going to happen and you know it Cat, please Cat where best friends but it's time for me to go!" "Go, go where?" I screamed. "Cat god is calling me and I'm ready to go with him but you're still holding on." She said sternly. "I'm not letting you go!" "Beautiful Caterina you're not letting me go you're just setting me free. Its time and you know it" "It is time isn't it." "Yes Cat and it's time for you to wake up." "Wait when can I see you again?" I asked with tears strolling down my cheeks." "Just pray." She smiled. Next thing I knew she was gone and I was there alone weeping. The flowers turned into old grass and the sun stopped shining. **_

"Cat wake up." A deep voice called out for me I looked up to see Beck looking at me concerned. "You were having a bad dream."

I looked at Beck and didn't answer. I rapped my arms around beck and Beck gladly did the same to me.

"What was your dream about?" Beck asked running his warm fingers threw my hair.

"I think it's time to put Jade off life support." I said.

**A/N Wow Cat is finally letting go. I love Jade and all but damn if I was her I would still keep my BFF alive. Can't live without her! ;)**


	20. Dude, gone

**A/N I'm so excited because my sister just told me she was pregnant. We didn't tell my parents yet so you guys have to keep this secret for me LOL! Now it's me, mom, dad, little brother Jace, Big sister Jasmine, her unborn child and her boyfriend Marshawn living in the house. Enjoy this chapter and I'll enjoy the fried pickled I'm eating right now!**

**Cat**

Beck looked at me in shock as I said that. "It's time for me to let go of Jade and everyone knows it."

"Wow um Cat what made you come up with this?"

"Well Jades brain dead, I have to get that she's gone and she's never coming back to us."

"What's going on?" Andre said sitting his coffee on the table and got up.

"It's time for Jade to go." I said.

Before Andre could protest there was a loud alarm. "Code red code red." We turned around to see the nurses running in a room. We chased after them because we saw them turn the corner to Robbie's room. We got to the room to see the nurses pumping his chest trying to start up his heartbeat.

"Oh my god." Andre screamed.

After a while there was no change and the doctors just stopped pumping. They turned to us and said "where sorry but we did all we could do."

Andre fell to the floor crying and Beck comforted me with a hug. Tears strolled down my cheeks and I looked up at Beck. He wasn't crying but he looked sad. "We were just talking to him and now, now he's gone."

"This morning we were talking about wedding plans and now he's dead." Andre said his tears dripping on the floor. "I should have been the one to get hit in the stomach with chandelier, it should have been me." Andre whimpered.

"Everything's going to be alright." Beck said patting Andre on the back.

"No it's not Beck and you know it. I lost the love of my life, what if you just lost Cat?" Andre screamed.

Beck turned to me and gripped me tighter "I would kill myself!"

"My point exactly!" he ran out the emergency room leaving me and Beck in each other's grasp.

"Poor Andre" I said walking up to Robbie's death bed. I put my hand on his pale skin.

"I know this all sucks."

"Well I'm going to tell the doctor my decision about Jade." I said.

"I think I'm going to stay here and say bye to Robbie but I'll meet up with you later."

"Alright" I kissed his lips and started walking away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Be safe, you're pregnant."

"Will do" I said then walked out.

**Beck**

Cat walked away and I looked at Robbie but instead of seeing Robbie's body I saw Cats. Her eyes where shut and her skin wasn't tanned like usual it was pale. Her hair was a dark red and she was wearing a long white wedding dress and I could see her baby bump.

I screamed then a nurse ran in the room "Sir are you alright?"

I looked up at her and nodded "I'm um fine thank you." I said.

**Cat**

I got to Jades room and I stopped in my tracks when I saw Jades mom looking over her, holding a 2 year old.

"Oh Cat you look beautiful with your little baby bump." She said when she noticed I was there.

"The hell are you doing here, you don't have the right to be here. You and your husband don't even care if she dies!" I screamed.

"Cat I came so Nathan could see her."

"Nathan, who is he?" I asked.

She looked at me not sure if she should say something. "This baby is Nathan and he's Jades Son."

My eyes widened when she said that "Son, Jade doesn't have a son you're lying!"

"Cat no she had him when she left Hollywood and went to the Bahamas for summer. I couldn't have that little bitch walking around pregnant. She's a disgrace to the family name. I'm going to raise her son and he's going to be an angel not like his mother.

"How can you say that she might have got pregnant at 16 but she cared about me and my child. She didn't want my baby to be ripped out of me and if it wasn't for her my baby would have be gone." I said as tears ran down my cheeks." Jade was never the problem you were and fuck you if she never lived up to your standards."

"So what you're saying is that you're a slut too for being pregnant at 18." I looked at her then the next thing I knew my hand connected to her face causing her to yelp.

"Don't you ever talk about me like that again!" I screamed.

She smirked then walked out but stopped and looked at me "Don't be surprised when you're boyfriend gets a bill for child support."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Beck was with her sophomore year so I'm guessing-"

I cut her off mid-sentence "DNA test right now what do you say."

"Sounds good to me."

….

"I can't believe you might have a baby you don't even know about." I said to Beck.

"Me neither It's really scary!" Beck said.

"I love you." I said as I saw the doctor coming out of the room holding the DNA paper.

"I love you more" we kissed each other's lips and the doctor came out.

"Well I have been waiting hours for this, what the paper say I have to get back to work." She screamed. I took Nathan from her and he gladly allowed me to.

"Hey little buddy." I said.

"Red" he smiled looking up at my hair.

"Yea my hair's red."

"How cute the soon to be stepmom playing with the child." Jades mom chuckled.

"Quit it, I just need to know!" Beck screamed.

"Well mister Oliver you are… Not the father but I know who is."

Beck smiled and I couldn't help but smile to. The baby was cute and all but he's Jade's baby. I wouldn't be able to live if I knew Jade and Beck shared a child.

"Well who is he." I asked.

"The parents of this child are Jade west and Robbie Shapiro." Me and Beck looked at each other in Shock.

"Robbie's dead and Jades brain dead how are they going to take care of him?" Beck asked.

The doctor shrugged and walked away and Jades mom looked at me and screamed "Skank!"

"Don't call my girlfriend a skank you no good monster!"

She snatched Nathan from my arms and walked out in no time "Why is she so mean?" I screamed.

"You don't have to worry about her Cat." Beck said rapping his arms around me.

**A/N thanks for reading this chapter and I really think you would like the next chapter. It's mostly about Andre but it's not his point of view.**


	21. jumping the roof

**A/N my sister just said she has a baby bump… how is that possible she's only 2 months pregnant. So I'm going to write this chapter from Becks point of view but it's mostly about Andre. **

**Beck**

Me and Cat sat in the waiting room as we watched the police men roll Robbie out of the hospital. Cat broke down into my arms and I cradled her in my arms. They put Robbie in a bag so people wouldn't actually see his body.

"Beck what is Andre going to do without Robbie?" She asked.

"I don't know beautiful." I said. My phone started to ring and I put it to my ear in one swift movement and pressed answer.

"Beck I'm freaking out man, freaking out!"

"Andre where are you I have been calling you all morning." I snarled.

"I'm on the roof of the hospital." Andre answered.

"What are you doing on the roof?" Cat asked as she got closer trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Thinking"

"Thinking, thinking about what?" I said

"Beck I can't live without Robbie!" Andre screamed.

"I understand that bro but you have to move on."

I have to do it, and I will!"

"Will what Andre?" Cat asked.

"I will jump" then the phone went dead.

…

We got to the top the roof and we saw Andre standing on the edge. "Andre what are you doing?"

"Ending my life!" He said looking down. He didn't turn around to look at us; he was to focused on jumping. I'm so glad we made it before he could succeed.

"Andre you don't want to do this and you know it." I screamed.

"Beck I loved you and I lost you to Cat, then I got Robbie and lost him to death I can't lose anyone again!"

"Andre you're not going to lose anyone ever again please just, don't jump." Cat cried

"Coming from the girl that has everything she wants!" He screamed.

"That's not true my best friends in a coma, I just lost my house, my dad wants my boyfriend dead and you, your trying to jump off a roof. So I don't get everything I want and I keep losing people I love two so please I don't want you to be the next one!" Cat said.

Andre took a deep breath then turned to us. "I'm sorry" he said running into our arms in tears. "Why did I think it was alright to just jump?"

"I would of done the same thing if I lost Cat." I said.

"You don't have to be sad Andre we are upset too."

….

Me and Cat walked in our home and it was destroyed. There was whole's in the wall, our glass mirror was shattered on the ground, everything was on the ground and it smelt like smoke.

"Damn this is horrible, how are we going to fix this?" I said.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked.

"We can go stay with my parents for a while" I said. Dang, live with my parents I never thought I'd be saying that.

"But I don't like your mom she always blames me for taking you away from Jade and then she says my hair is ugly when it's red!"

"Cat your hair is beautiful plus reds my favorite color."

"That made me feel better!" Cat smiled. I kissed Cat and she gladly did the same." She broke apart and walked in the kitchen I stood there waiting for her to come back when I heard her scream!

**A/N so I'm cutting it off there because I'm going ice skating and my favorite cousin Gaven just got here. He's so cute and if he wasn't 3 and we weren't related I would marry him! So Bye.**


	22. New House no old RV

**A/N I'm so happy because I just got a puppy and her name is Sparkle 'Sparks' for short. So this is the 22nd**** chapter and I'm happy and a little teary eyed. I'm going to continue writing this chapter and I might make another story about Cat and Beck so check in every once in a while so you can read it. So enjoy!**

**Beck**

I ran in the Kitchen because I heard Cat scream. I got in there and she was in a ball on the floor shaking with tears pouring down her red rosy cheeks**. **I got on the floor with her and I hugged her tightly. "What happened Cat?"

Tears strolled down her cheeks even harder when I asked why she was crying. She hid her face in her hands and she started to breath heavier. "Cat please Stop and tell me what's wrong." She looked up and whipped her tears off her face and pointed at the wall behind me. I turned around and my eyes widened as I saw words painted on it.

'BECK YOU HAVE TO DIE SO I CAN KEEP MY DAUGHTER. IF YOU DON'T DIE ILL KILL YOU AND ILL SNATCH THAT DEMON OUT OF MY DAUGHTER! YOU HAVE 24 HOURS AND IF I DON'T GET MY DAUGHTER CONSIDER YOURSELF A FISH AT THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN.**'**

I turned to Cat shaking violently. "Cat it's going to be alright, I promise he's not putting a hand on you or this baby boy!"

"What about you Beck? I love you and I can't live without you."

"Cat I'm not going anywhere." I kissed Cat on the head and got up. She put her hands up for me to grab her. I reached down and grabbed her hands and she got up.

…

Me and Cat got to my parent's house and they were standing on the porch. "What if your mom is mean to me again?" Cat asked as we were sitting in the car.

"Then I'll stand up for you." I kissed her lips passionately then let go. We got out the car and I grabbed me and Cat's Bags. No way in hell am I going to let my pregnant girlfriend carry heavy bags.

"Oh my baby!" My mom screamed running into my arms.

"Hey mom." I hugged her back and my dad just smiled.

"Hello Jr." He said.

Hey dad." They both hugged me then they looked down at Cat.

"Caterina how long has it been?" My dad asked.

"I'll tell you, too long. Beck you never visit me you're always so busy with Cat!" My mom whined.

"Mom that's enough me and Cat are going to be happy with our soon to be child."

Cat giggled and my dad chucked "My son's getting some."

"Dad stop your embarrassing me."

"Son this is a big mistake you are too young to get a girl pregnant!" My mom said.

"Cat don't listen to them come on." I said as I took Cats hand and we walked in my old trailer I use to live in outside my parent's house.

"That didn't go well!" Cat said as we got in and I closed the door behind us.

"I know but we are going to have to make things work."

…

Me and Cat started putting our things away and I could tell Cat was tired. She hopped on my old unused bed and fell asleep. I continued packing then laid beside her. "Your dad is not going to put a finger on you or our son!" I closed my eyes and next thing I know I was sleep.

_**I woke up to a light in the bathroom. I got up and walked towards it. I found Cat lying on the ground and she looked up at me. "It's over, it's all over." Cat said. "What over what's all over?" I asked her. "I got my period I lost the baby!" She cried. My eyes widened as she said that. My child is dead? No, No, No never we are supposed to be a family! Tears fell down my cheeks and Cat just stared.**_

"Beck wake up are you alright?" Cat asked shaking me, waking me up from my bad dream.

I looked at Cat and grabbed her then hugged her. She was shocked by the action but she did the same.

"Cat oh my god Cat. I had a dream you lost the baby and then-"Cat cut me off by putting her lips to mine. Minutes later we broke apart from lack of oxygen.

"You didn't lose anyone!" Cat said.

"This trailer is making me have bad dreams. This is a sign tomorrow where going to fix the house up and maybe well get it done by next month."

"You know what I just remembered." Cat said.

"What?"

"I'm going to be 6 months pregnant tomorrow!" Cat smiled.

I rubbed Cat's stomach. "I'm excited."

…

**Cat**

Me and Beck laid in Bed but I just couldn't sleep. "Beck, Beck wake up." I whispered.

"Cat what's wrong?" Beck asked, his eyes still shut. I guess he was half sleep.

"I can't sleep I'm thirsty can you come with me to get some water?"

"Cat if you close your eyes, you wouldn't even know that you where thirsty because you would be sleep."

I rolled my eyes and got out of Bed without Beck noticing and went out the trailer. I got to Becks parents front door and knocked on the door. His mom answered and she did not look happy that it was me.

"What do you want?" She said rudely.

"I'm thirsty and I really didn't want to drink Beck's Lemonade. That's the only thing he keeps in the mini fridge in the RV. "

"Well Come in your making my grandchild cold." she said moving out the way so I could come in. I followed her into the kitchen and sat down. "Do you want some warm milk?" She asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes Mam" She came and sat my milk mug on the table by me and she sat at the other end just staring.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I'm only being nice to you because you're carrying my grandchild."

"What is it, what is it you don't like about me?" I asked.

"Beck and Jade where so in love and happy and the day I found out he broke up with her, I knew he was heartbroken and I don't want to see that happen again."

"It won't because I love your son and he loves me. Jade was going through something and she started acting rude towards him and yesterday I finally found out why!" I said.

"I'm listening."

"She got pregnant by another guy."

"How can she do that to him!" Becks mom screamed.

"She was a confused teenager and she didn't know what she was doing."

"You, you cheater!" She screamed at me.

"What?"

"You're cheating on my son too aren't you."

"No, I would never do that to him!" I explained.

"You, you skank get out my house and don't you ever come back!" I ran out the house outside in the dark. Tears ran down my cheeks and I couldn't even make my way back to the RV because it was pitch Black.

Next thing I know someone grabbed me from behind and started pulling me. "Get off of me!" I squirmed then started screaming

"Make another word and that RV will burst into flames with your little boyfriend still in it." A man's Voice said in my ear.

I nodded my head in obedience. He got to a car and opened the door then pushed me in. He locked the door from the outside then went into the trunk. I started pulling on the door trying to open it but nothing was working. "Help, Help!" I screamed banging on the windows.

He got in the car holding a pistol. He put it in his jacket pocket then turned to me. "This was pretty easy." He chucked.

"Get me out of this car!" I screamed.

"Sweet Caterina actions speaks louder then word!" he smiled then put duck tap over my mouth muting my voice.

"Let's take a ride shall we."

"You're not taking her anywhere!" I turned around to see Becks dad holding another gun.

**A/N Only if I knew what was going to happen next lol. Continue reading and R&R Thanks Bye!**


	23. Dont take me from him

**A/N I'm trying to write my new story but it's not turning out how I planned so I'm going to writer this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Cat**

"You're not taking her anywhere!" I turned around to see Becks dad holding another gun, in the back seat.

"Who's gonna make me!"

"This gun is go-"His dad was cut off because he was punched by the man. They wrestled and I started looking for a way out. I ripped the duck tap off my lips and started screaming as loud as I could. Becks Dad punched the man and his blood splattered on my pajama shirt. The man shook the hit off and got to the back seat and took the gun from him. He started bashing the gun into Becks dads head then slightly opened the back door and pushed him out.

I saw what he had done and tried to jump out, but he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back to the front. He closed the door and put the keys in the ignition. I screamed as I banged on the window. As I screamed the RV's door opened and Beck ran out.

"Beck, Beck help!" I screamed.

"Shut the hell up you slut!" He screamed at me and he, started to pull off. Beck screamed my name and he started chasing after the truck but he didn't make it because we were already down the block.

…

There I was cuffed to a motel bed. Tears fell down my cheeks as he locked the door and turned to me. "So what's the plan?" I asked.

He raised an eye brow then smirked. "I didn't think you were going to speak to me. My job is to take you to your father!" I looked at him then got the greatest idea I had yet.

"Um I know your job is to take me to my father, but what did he say exactly?"

"To bring you to him without you, getting hurt." He said as if it was obvious.

"He said to not let me get hurt, these cuffs are really tight and there hurting me!" I lied.

He came up to me and took the cuffs off my wrist, then I kicked him in the crotch and started running to the door. I pulled the door knob and screamed "Help me, there's a crazy man!" but he grabbed me and pushed me on the bed.

"I'm getting really tired of you!"

"Maybe you should let me go then."

He looked at me and chucked. "And lose all the money you're dad's giving me, no way."

"Is Money all you think about, do you have a family?"

"Of course I have a family, but that's none of your business!" He said sternly.

"All I want to do is go back to the RV and be with my boyfriend, so we could be a family." I said.

…

**Beck **

"Cat, Cat, Cat, Cat!" I screamed as I sat in my parent's kitchen while the police took my statement. My mom went to the hospital with my dad because he got bashed in the head by the crazy man that took my life, Cat.

Whoever that man is that kidnapped Cat better not touch her, in any way she doesn't approve of. I swear my heart would just stop if something happened to Cat and my child.

"Sir tell me what happened." One of the female cops asked and the male cop just wrote what I said on the paper.

"I woke up because I heard screaming, Cat wasn't sleep beside me so I knew something had to be wrong! I went out the RV only wearing my boxers and I saw my dad on the ground with blood gushing from his head. Then I saw a big truck pulling off and then, I noticed Cat was in the Car banging on the windows in terrier. I started to run after the car but, as fast as I ran the faster it drove and I couldn't catch them!" My words came flying out of my mouth and the cops just nodded.

"Thank you, we will call you when we hear something." they said leaving out.

"Please find her." I said.

…

I got in my bed and just looked at the wall. Tears fell down my face as images of Cat came to my head of her lying in a ditch somewhere. Tears fell down my face and I kept punching the bed in anger. I was caught up in my thoughts but when the RVs door knocked I didn't even notice. It knocked the second time and it pulled me out of my trance.

I got up and opened the door to see Andre and, and Cat? I picked Cat up and swirled her around. I hugged her sweetly and I swear my heart skipped a beat. "Cat I thought I would never see you again!" I screamed in joy.

"Beck stop it's me Tori, not Cat!"

I let her go confused and looked at her face "Tori, I'm so sorry I just-"

"Thought Tori was Cat because you miss her so much, I get it." Andre said cutting me off. "I did that to 5 people. 1 person was the mail man; I swear he looked just like Robbie."

"Thanks Andre, what are you guy doing here?" I asked sitting on the bed.

"We wanted to see if you were alright." Tori said.

"No I am not alright. My girlfriend was kidnapped and her dad wants me dead how in hell would you ever think I could be alright?" I screamed.

"It's okay Beck, the police will find Cat!" Andre promised me.

….

**Cat**

I sat cuffed to the bed as I watched the man read the morning paper.

"Excuse me crazy man!" I said

"What do you want you little bitch?" He screamed.

"I have to use the bathroom." I said.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He asked.

"Please just let me use the bathroom, I promise I won't try to any monkey business."

He took off the cuffs and grabbed my hand with a tight grip and dragged me to the bathroom he rushed me in and shut the door. "Hurry up." He screamed.

I rolled my eyes and looked around the bathroom. Good thing there was a window. I climbed up and got out the window. I finally was out of that hell whole. What now? I looked around and decided to just run!

**A/N thanks for reading this chapter I just hope you I get done with my new story so I can put it on soon. So see ya later! **


	24. Denny my Jade

**A/N oh my gosh guys guess what just happened! My mom just walked in on me and my sister talking about planning a baby shower. My mom does not know that my sister is pregnant yet but she's getting close to finding out the truth. So enjoy this chapter!**

**Beck**

It's been three days since I last saw Cat. Cat must be scared out of her mind right now. If you hadn't noticed I have been in the deepest depression anyone can ever be in. I want Cat back so bad but there's just no way. So I just sat in the RV staring at the wall. I been having a lot of visitors but I push them away and tell them to leave. The only visitor I want is Caterina Hannah Valentine!

I have been in the same spot for the last 3 days and I wasn't planning on moving anytime soon, but then then I heard a knock on the door. "Go away!" I screamed. I closed my eyes trying to go back to sleep but then the person at the door knocked even harder. "Fuck" I mumbled then got up and walked to the door. "I said go-" I said as I opened the door but I stopped talking because my mouth dropped wide as I saw someone I never thought I would see ever again.

"I'm back" she smiled.

"Oh my god, Jade is that really you?"

"Who else would it be dumb fuck? Now where is Cat? I walked to your house and everything was a mess so I came here."

"She was kidnapped by a crazy man and now I don't know where she is. The police said they would get back to me as soon as they know something but it has been 3 days!"

Tears welled up in Jades eyes then she whiped them away and put on an angry face. She punched me in the rib and I winced in pain "How could you let you're pregnant girlfriend get taken…AGAIN!"

Did I deserve that hit Jade gave me? Was it really my fault that Cat was kidnapped? I did deserve it, I should've juSt went with Cat to get something to drink. I should of held her protectively while we walked back to the RV but no she walked by herself and now, Cat might be in an cell being tortured by her father and it's all my fault!

"I'm so sorry!" I broke down crying as Jade just watched me.

**Cat**

I started walking and my legs started getting tired. Good thing there was a Denny's. I walked in and the waitress took me to a booth. I sat down and she walked off. I picked up the menu and I started reading my choices but then my mind drifted. I started thinking about Beck. He must be worried out of his mind about me. Too bad I don't have a phone with me so I could call him.

As I was thinking I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and my eyes grew wide as I saw my old boyfriend Danny." I knew it was you Cat from the moment you walked in with that red fiery hair and that one of a kind beauty."

"Danny you're exquisite charm has not changed at all, Please sit." I said.

He sat at the other side of the booth and I could feel his gaze on me. "So what have you been up to Caterina?" He asked.

"Nothing, just being pregnant."

"Let me guess Beck Oliver is the father?"

The truth is that I broke up with Danny because I was in love with Beck in high school. Danny thinks that when I broke up with him it was because Tori wanted him back but, that not true at all. "Yes he is the father, so how have you been?"

"I have been great actually. I wrote 5 romance novels, got a role on a soap opera, and I just made a house on the beach."

"Wow you must be busy." I said.

"Yea but I'm not too busy, to try to catch up sometimes." he said trying to flirt with me.

"Maybe later but as of right now I need to get back to Beck. Do you know where we are?"

"We're in Hawaii." How am I supposed to get to Beck now? The waitress came back "May I take your order?"

"Um, well I don't have any money-"

"It's on me."

"Well, I'll have two pancakes, two sausages, two pieces of bacon, and hash browns."

"And we need two glasses of orange juice." Hopefully one day, somehow, I'll make it back to my Becky.

**A/N so im just going to say I have writers block and I just want to go to bed and get some idea's so bye!**


	25. Those kisses

**A/N Hello people of the earth. I got my whole family around me and they just made me angry because there eating tofu and I want chicken. A/N. So enjoy!**

**Cat**

I walked through the airport with my new pass port in my hand. "Thank you Danny, for taking me here." I said turning to him.

"Don't worry about it. Maybe we can catch up sometimes." He kissed my cheek and I couldn't help but smile. Even though my heart belongs to Beck it was sweet of him to kiss my cheek.

"I don't think Beck would like us catching up." I said.

"Alright, well call me when you fix that Beck problem." He said then turned away and started walking but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "What are you talking about? Beck is _not _a problem."

"Yes he is Cat! He doesn't even love you. The only reason why he's sticking around is because you're pregnant."

"That not true you don't even know Beck!" I screamed.

"I don't know Beck, but I do know when a pretty girl has been treated wrong."

"Get over yourself." I said then turned away then started walking, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. We were so close I could hear his heartbeat.

"Just think about it." he whispered. I looked up at him and he was looking dead in my eyes. He smirked then leaned in to kiss me.

I was in shock and I couldn't even move but then I finally I got a hold of myself and I pushed him away and said "I should get on the plane; I don't want it to leave without me."

"Yea you should, I hope I see you around sometimes."

I nodded then walked through the doors. I got on the plane and took my seat in first class. Danny is so wrong Beck would never do that to me. Beck loves me and I love him plain and simple. I watched as the people got on the plane and some girl sat beside me. She had a nose ring and her hair was a brownish blonde. She was tall and had a lot of makeup on.

She looked at me and smiled. "Hello my name is Lily and you are?"

"I'm Caterina, But people call my Cat. I like Cat more because I love Cats. Not as much as I love dogs but yea call me Cat!" I giggled as I rambled like I always did.

"Cat's a pretty name." She smiled.

"Hello Cat, I'm sorry but I just had to say something, it's kind of a tradition where I have to say hi to someone I sit next to when I travel."

**Beck**

I sat in bed with a dull expression on my face as Jade walked in. She looked at me with a questioning look.

"Why are you looking at me like that for?" I said getting tired of the intense stares.

"Get out of bed, do something!" She said grabbing my arm and tried to pull me up. Of course she was stronger than me so she succeeded getting me up. My feet touch the ground and it felt like I was about to fall. I haven't stood up in days and the only time that I would want to is to open the door for Cat.

"I don't deserve to walk, it's all my fault Cat was kidnapped and she's probably being tortured right now. But I think I'm the one going through more torture than her. My heart beats for Cat and she's not here so what is my heart worth… Nothing!"

"Don't say that Beck you have a big heart and Cat will be fine."

"I don't need you to make excuses for me. Actually I should be blaming you, you put her through all that stress when you were in acoma. All you are is an no good tennage hoer!" I screamed.

"Beck you don't know how hard I want to hit you right now, but I won't because the only reason your talking like this is because you're in depression."

There was a knock on the door and I went to open it but instead Andre stormed in tears was pouring down his his face, blood coming from god knows where and slight limp. "Oh my god what the hell happened to you?" Jade asked Andre helping him walk to the bed so he could sit down. Tears fell down his face as he started talking but we could hardly understand his scared voice.

"Beck he, he attacked me!" Andre screamed.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"I don't know exactly, but he's mad and he's looking for her!"

"Andre slow down and tell me the whole story." I said.

"Well, well I was walking and then this black Cadillac escalade SUV came driving and stopped in the middle of the street when I was trying to cross."

Wasn't that the car that took Cat a Black Escalade?" Jade asked.

"Yea, Andre tell me more." I said.

"Some man got out the car and took me by the shirt then put a nigh to my throat. He was screaming at me saying how she was gone and how, he knew I hid her and all this stuff!-"

"Wait, so your saying Cat isn't with him anymore?" My eyes widened as my heart skipped a beat.

"That's what he's saying!" Jade said in shock.

I picked up my coat and was heading for the door but Jade pulled me back. "Let me go I have to get my Cat back!" I said.

"Beck were are you going to look?"

"I don't know I'm going to walk around the neighborhood, hell I would walk all the way to China if it meant I could have Cat back."

"Beck if you leave this RV, there is a chance that man can come after you!" Andre screamed in pain.

"I don't give a shit I want Cat back!"

"This isn't the way to do it." Jade said. We looked at each other and tears fell down my face. She grabbed my Jacket and sat it on the bed as more tears came to my eyes.

"I'll go to the statin and tell the police about Cat, Andre can you watch Beck for me while I'm gone?" Jade asked pointing at me.

"Shore ill make shore of it." Jade walked out and I felt and warm hand touching my back I looked up to see Andre looking straight in my face.

"How do you do it man? How could you just sit there and wait I have to do something!" I screamed.

Andre just looked. His eyes stared right into mine and next thing I know he kissed me. As soon as it happened I slapped him in the face. "My god man, what the fuck is wrong with you!"

"I'm, I'm sorry!" He said running out. My eyes stared at the door as he slammed it. I was in shock, after I cried over a girl he's going to kiss me! I sat on the bed and I started thinking.

"Cat where the hell are you?" I said to myself looking out the window.

**Cat**

I sat on the plain breathless because I just got finished telling Lily my whole life story.

"Wow you live in a-"

"Soap opera!" I cut her off.

"Exactly, your boyfriend Beck seems like a nice guy though." she said.

"Oh yes he's amazing. He is so protective of me, and he is so sweet and smooth."

1 hour later the plane landed in Hollywood. "I had a good time talking to you Cat." She smiled.

"Thank you for letting me tell you my problems."

"I can listen to your voice all day." she said seductively.

"Thank you, wait what you say?"

She smiled and pecked my lips "Don't worry about it." She grabbed her bags and started walking away but turned around and smiled. "Bye Cat"

My eyes widened did she just kiss me? She did, but I'm not thinking about her right now. All I need to do now is catch a cab and get home to my Beck.

**A/N so this is the chapter. I haven't updated this week and I apologize for that but I'm here now and that's all that matters. So read on please! **


	26. Taxi Cat and the overdose

**A/N Hey people, people happy belated Valentine 's Day. You wouldn't believe how much stuff I got from random guys. My sister told my family she was having a baby and all hell broke loose. I'm going to write while my family screams at each other LOL!**

**Cat**

I stood outside the airport waiving my hands out for a taxi. They all skipped me and took the people with suit cases in their hands. Why won't they let a red head pregnant girl ride in there taxi? I need to get to Beck… what do I do?

I started walking until I got to the bad neighborhood in town. I sat on the bus bench because I was too tired to walk any longer. There was another person sitting on the bench talking on the phone but I really didn't pay attention to his face, I was too busy thinking about Beck. I was deep into my thought when the boy said the name… Beck! I turn to look at him and my eyes widened.

"Andre?" I screamed.

He looked up at me slowly. He got up and hung up the phone. He just stared down at me until he grabbed me and hugged me as tight as a pregnant girl could be hugged. "Cat I thought, I would never see you again!" He cried.

"Andre take me to Beck, I miss him so much."

He looked at me and then the bus pulled up. "This is our ride!"

We got on the bus and I started telling Andre everything that happened, beginning with when I ran out of Beck's mom's house.

**Beck**

I laid in Bed then there was a knock on the door. I opened it and Tori ran in.

"Tori, what are you doing here?"

"I um I have to say something and this does not mean I don't consider Cat, less of a friend."

"Tori you're starting to scare me."

"Um Beck I have been in my house thinking about the hole Cat situation and I just want you to know I am in love with you. I love everything about you and all I want is a kiss, so I can get over you."

"Tori that's sweet and everything, but the only person I want to kiss is Caterina Valentine."

"I know but I need a kiss from you to get over my feelings for you! It's like a magic spell… One kiss and its over."

"Well you're not getting it so you can go fuck off!" I screamed as she walked out.

What am I thinking? I will never get Cat back and Cat's my whole life. I can't live without the girl so what's the point of leading my life on if she's not in it?

I walked to my bathroom closet and got out my pills. I opened them and put all the pills in my mouth trying to swallow them before anyone came in and cached me trying to end my life. I finally swallowed them all and looked at myself in the mirror.

I'm worthless without Cat. How could someone live without their soul mate? Another part of me is missing and I want to just turn all the pain and hurt off!

I continued staring at myself in the mirror. Thoughts rushed through my mind and the next thing I knew I punched the mirror. Broken mirror was in my hand and Blood was rushing down my fingers. I shrugged off the pain because I knew I was about to die anyways. I swallowed all those pills so all I have to do is lay down and let the pills do their job.

I laid on the bed and closed my eyes just waiting to die. I heard the door open and I didn't really care so I kept my eyes shut.

"Beck, oh my god Beck wake up!" I heard a small beautiful voice call out to me.

I opened my eyes immediately and looked up to see Cat staring at me with tears on her cheeks. "Cat is that really you. I had dreams like this before and this one seems so real."

"Beck this is no dream, we are home." Cat smiled rubbing her stomach.

I got up and hugged her as tight as I could then kissed her forehead. Next thing I know I fell to the floor and, everything went black.

…

My eyes fluttered opened as I laid in a hospital bed. "CAT, CAT, CAT WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed out of breath. I looked up to see Andre and Tori looking down at me.

"Cat and Jade went to the cafeteria, don't worry she's fine." Andre a shored me.

"They wanted to catch up you know because, Jade was in Acoma." Tori said.

"What happened to me?"

"You tried to overdose, good thing Cat came in the right time." Andre said.

"Oh my god, I must of scared Cat out of her mind."

"Oh yes you did scare me but, I still love you."

I turned my head to see the women of my dreams standing at the door with Jade. "Cat are you alright beautiful tell me, what happened?" I said.

"Well we'll be leaving." Andre, Jade and Tori walked out leaving me and Cat alone. She smiled at me and came closer. She sat on the bed and looked down at me. She put her hand on my head and started thrusting her hand threw my hair.

"I missed you Beck." Cat sighed then smiled.

"What happened, how did you get out? Are you alright?"

You're in the hospital and you're asking me if I'm alright. Shouldn't I be asking that question?" Cat smiled.

"You're the only thing; on my mind right now Cat." I said.

"Same to you, I don't want to worry you about my drama. So I'll tell you what happened later. I want you to get some sleep." She got up but I grabbed her arm gently and pulled her back.

"Sleep with me?"

She smiled and got on the bed. I scooted over so she could have more room for her baby bump. She closed her eyes and all I could do was stare at her. She's back!

**A/N So Cat is finally home where she belongs. Review please! And read on for the next chapter… Let's just say it's going to be romantic and teenage-ish so read on. **


	27. waltz to my rescue

**A/N Hay guys so I haven't update in a while because I was grounded! Sucks…right? I did nothing wrong but said something a little offensive to my sister about her being pregnant and my mom went straight motherly on me! So anyways this is the chapter… This chapter is my favorite chap right now so I'm going to add my favorite song to it. Go to YouTube so you can listen to it. Enjoy! XD **

**Rhythm Of Love By: Plain White T's**

**Cat**

The whole group sat in the hospital room. Beck and Cat sat on the hospital bed, Jade sat on a chair, Andre sat on the cold floor, and Tori stood because she just came in.

The doctor came in looking Beck up and down. "Well what do you think?" Cat asked. Beck looked to Cat then back to the doctor. Everyone was scared of what the doctor might say but then the doctor grinned.

"Well mister Oliver is getting stronger by the days and I do think he's healthy enough to go home today." I looked to Beck and gave him a long passionate kiss.

"Ewe get a room!"

"So cute!"

"When does this end?" Tori said last.

I let Beck go and he grinned. "Beck did you here? You're coming home with me and we will be a family…Us three will be a family, you me and our _son!" _

"I heard baby girl." He kissed my forehead and chuckled.

….

Cat and Beck walked hand and hand on the streets of Hollywood. Cats 7 months stomach pocking out of her jacket as they both enjoyed there last night of summer. Beck and Cat would walk around the neighborhood or down town, at night so they could just talk and spend time together.

"I can't believe tomorrow we are going to be freshmen in collage!" Cat giggled clapping her hands and jumping up and down with excitement.

"I know it felt like it was just yesterday, when I taught you how to drive!" Beck smiled.

"Oh yea, we stayed in the McDonald's parking area all night trying to master it!" Cat laughed.

"That was amazing." They were so caught up in their conversations they didn't even notice they were walking in a dead end. That's what happens when you're with the love of your life.

"Beck, I just wish everything would stop moving so quickly!" Cat said in an almost whisper. Beck turned to Cat who was looking down in shame. She loved Beck but she also didn't expect all this stuff to happen.

"Cat I'm sorry. I hate that you feel this way! Collage then a baby; it's going to be a lot of work. But I promise you I will never leave your side." Beck a shored her_._

Cat looked into Becks eyes then kissed him gently she looked up and giggled. "Um Beck, where are we?" Cat asked.

Beck eyes grew wide as he looked around the unfamiliar area. "I don't know but-"Beck stopped talking as Cat ran in the middle of the empty street and started dancing. The sight was beautiful! The only light was the moon and the street lights and there was a little pond across the street from where he was standing. Also a small little bridge that he knew Cat would love to fish at.

"Beck come dance with me!" Cat demanded as she giggled.

Beck knew it was wrong to just dance In the middle of the street but since there was no sign of living breathing people around, he guess it couldn't hurt.

Beck skipped to the middle of the street making Cat giggle and grabbed her hand. "What type of dancing?"

"Let's do the waltz." Cat suggested.

"Do we really have to do the waltz? Cause I have no idea how to do that." Beck smirked.

"My dad showed me when I was a little girl, here I'll show you!" Cat giggled grabbing her phone.

"What you need your phone for?"

"We need the right song!" Cat smiled.

Minutes Cat had the song on and she instructed "Take my hand, Hold me close and take one step!" Cat smiled. He did as he was told, he was staring at their feet but she held his chin up so he was looking in her eyes. "Keep your eyes locked on mine, and just let the music be your guide."

Moments later Cat and Beck where both doing the waltz like they were doing it all their lives. The song went great with the movement it was called rhythm of love and it was Beck and Cats song since there second anniversary.

They were so caught up in dancing they didn't even care it started to rain. Cat giggled as the song ended and they started to slow there movements. Now they were just staring in each other's eyes as rain poured on them.

Beck held Cat protectively and kissed her lips passionately. Cat wrapped her arms around Beck trying not to break the amazing one of a kind kiss.

10 minutes later Beck and Cat started walking back and they started noticing where they were. A car pulled up in front of them and they both sighed. "Damn Jade is going to kick my ass, because I let you stay out in the rain with me!" Beck said to Cat as he saw Jade sitting in the car with hatred in her eyes.

"I'll tell her it was my fault… Don't worry!" Cat said as they both got in Jades car.

…

Beck and Cat laid in the RV. The bed was pretty comfy even though Cat hated being there. Beck held Cat as Cat laid on Becks smooth chest. "I had a fun night tonight." Cat giggled.

"Who knew my girlfriend was the best dance instructor in Hollywood?" Beck joked.

"Jeez, I'm not the good!" Cat smiled.

"Well sleep tight! See you in the A.M.?" Beck asked.

"Yep see you in the morning… First day of school!" Cat said closing her eyes. Beck kissed Cats forehead then put a hand on her stomach.

How am I going to do this? Beck asked himself. Now I'm paying for Me, Cat, Baby and school! This is crazy on top of that they need a house for them to live in which means they needed money. If he work more it would mean less time with Cat and the Baby which would hurt their relationship and if he doesn't work they would be forced to live in an old RV for the rest of their lives! We need a plan.

**A/N so what do you guys think? I hope you like it and please review. Dang I better go before my mom says something like "Why are you always on the computer? I swear you act like that computer is apart of your family!" ****bye! :)**


	28. Working professor

**A/N I am back on fanfic! So sorry about not writing, someone hacked my fanfiction and changed my password but I got it back! Also I had major writers block! So ENJOY. **

**Beck POV**

Cat and Beck sat in their first class together. Beck held his head up with one of his hands in a daze, and the other hand was holding Cat's. Beck was drifting asleep as the stupid professor mister Sikowitz kept talking. Beck removed his head up from his now tingling hand and turned to Cat who had a big smile plastered on her face. Why was Cat so excited to be here?

"Cat why are you, so excited?"

"Beck this is college! I'm having a baby, so I'm trying to be a kid as long as I can." Cat giggled as she watched the professor speak about acting. Beck would never have the guts to say this but, he's happy there in college. Now Beck could always know Cats safe because there are a lot of people around to help.

"Now everyone I want you to choose four people to be a part of your group, but I want you to work with the people you have never seen before. So you guys can really get the hang of working with different people!"

Cat turned to Beck and gave him a peck on the lips. "I guess I'll see you after class baby?"

"Can't wait!" I said as me and Cat got up. We hugged good bye then turned our separate ways of the class. "Stay safe!" I yelled as she got to her group. She turned to look at me then stuck her tongue out at me.

"You're no fun Beck!" She smiled.

…

My heart started to beat quickly when I turned back around and didn't see Cat in sight. Don't worry Beck, maybe she went to the ladies room! But Cat wouldn't go anywhere without telling me.

I got up and ran out the class room. Where the hell is my angel? "Cat, Cat!" I screamed as I turned the corner, avoiding all the classes going on.

I turned the other corner to see professor Sikowitz pulling Cat out the building. "Kitty Cat come on! We have to get you and that baby to your daddy." He chuckled. He had one hand covering her mouth and the other gripping her arm.

"Get your dirty hands off my girl!" I ran up to them and grabbed Cat out his grasp. "Who the hell do you think you are?" I screamed. I turned to Cat to see tears hitting her cheeks.

"I didn't come here to fight Becky; I came to get the girl and leave."

"Well you can leave… just not with Cat! You had to do all of this to make Mister Valentine happy? You had to act like a professor just to get Cat, for what?" I wanted to kill this bastard right now.

"Actually I am a professor but, Mister Valentine is paying me millions to get this girl! You think I'm just going to let this opportunity pass me by? Well you're sadly mistaken."

Cat let out a sniffle. "Like I said you're not leaving with Cat!"

"I have a lot of fight in me Beck!" He put his hand in his jacket and I saw the pistol in his pocket. I gripped Cat tighter as Sikowitz smirked.

"Beck are we in trouble?" Cat whimpered.

"No, no baby we are going to be alright! I promise." I kissed her forehead and she nodded her head okay.

"Now Beck! I want you to walk out of the building with Cat, act natural. I'm following right behind… if you try anything-"

"I won't! I would never do anything that puts Cat in danger."

**A/N its short... DONT HATE ME! Lol XD **


	29. Where with who

**A/N Hello guys, Oh my Jesus I just jumped into a food cart and hit a poor old man! I feel terrible for the old man and I hope he's doing okay. Any who…. READ, READ READ, and comment! **

Beck held Cat protectively as he walked her out of the building with Sikowitz close behind. Sikowitz had a gun up Cats back, knowing Beck wouldn't try anything. Sikowitz was not bluffing when he said he would shoot Cat if Beck did anything.

Beck finally got to the empty parking lot where it only had, Sikowitz's car in. Beck kept his tears in not wanting Cat to think he gave up on fighting for her. "Beck," Cat whimpered.

"It's okay, baby girl we are going to be okay!" Beck a shored her. He kissed her forehead then turned to Sikowitz. "Is this what you want? To hurt us? Well congrats because you're killing me inside!"

"Beck I don't want anyone to hurt! This is work, not a game of cops and robbers." He grabbed Cat and shoved her into his car.

"Please, take me! Cat doesn't deserve to be treated like a slave from her father." I gulped. "Or I swear, if you let Cat go you can kill me. I know Mister Valentine would still be satisfied."

Cat shook her head 'no'. "Beck no, please don't! You have to survive. You promised, me and you would be happy someday."

"Cat if I didn't have you in my life anymore, I would just die. Cat if we both make threw this will you do the honor of marrying me?" Beck pulled out a beautiful heart shaped ring.

Tears hit Cat's cheeks even more and nodded her head 'yes'. Beck smiled then kissed her lips passionately. He put the ring on her ring finger and was about to kiss her again but then Sikowitz punched Beck in the jaw, making him fall to the ground.

Sikowitz quickly put the screaming Cat into the Car and shut the door quickly, locking it right after.

Beck got off the ground holding his _now_ dislocated jaw. Sikowitz hurried in to the car and started it. Cat hit and banged on the door. "Beck, BECK!" Cat cried.

Beck ran up to the car but Sikowitz started driving backwards trying to run Beck over. Sikowitz drove out the parking lot, leaving Beck in the dust. "Cat I'm coming, I promise!" Beck screamed.

…

Cat woke up in a pink big bed. She looked up to see a regular looking room except there was a big mirror on the side. Cat new the mirror was one sided. People were behind the mirror but whom?

She looked to the other side to see a computer. Next to the computer was a door. Well it looks pretty easy to get out of this place, Cat thought to herself.

Cat got up and was walking to the door but then something grabbed her back. Cat turned around to see a chain gripping her ankle. "Someone help me! Beck… somebody?" Tears fell down her cheek as she sat back on the bed.

Cat was crying so much she didn't even notice someone walked in the room with an evil smirk on his face. Cat looked up to him a daze. "Danny," She breathed.

"Caterina I was waiting for you to wake up, my princess. Your dad told me to let you sleep!" Danny whispered into Cats ear and held her cheeks.

Cat pushed him away from her. "Where am I?" She screamed.

"Home Cat, Your home!" He chuckled.

"No home is with Beck!" I screamed.

"Shut the fuck up about Beck! Me and you are going to raise this baby boy and you're going to live here forever."

**A/N this chapter hurt me so much! Danny is such a dick. Any who… review, review, REVIEW! (P.S. this story is ending soon; this was my first ever finished story!) XD **


	30. Got the idea

**A/N Hi everyone! I just want to say thanks for the reviews and my sister is finally out of the hospital. She's pregnant with twins, im so happy!** **Enjoy XD**

Beck sat up in his bed starring up at the wall, of course in a depressed state. A complete stranger took his angel away from him! Beck was forced back in to the depression; he was in the first time Cat was kidnapped.

The police told him to not get involved and let them handle it but, how could he? That was his angel... The mother of his unborn son…. His, his fiancé!

Beck sat up in bed cursing in his pillow as he cried violent sobs. Beck got out of bed not knowing what to do next. He wasn't himself and without his Cat he couldn't live. He wouldn't make the same mistake he made the last time; trying to kill himself. He knew she wouldn't want him to do that. Somewhere deep inside he knew she was still alive, somewhere.

Where ever that was he was going there. He was going to find her! 'Forget all those people that told me to stay home and rest from finding Cat and our baby.' Beck thought to himself as he put his boots and jacket on. "I'm coming Cat, just hold on!" He said to himself.

…

Cat sat in the pink room that showed no sign of light from the outside. She didn't know if it was day or night there. "Beck I know you're coming for me! I just know it." Cat whimpered.

"No he isn't." Cat looked up from her position on the bed and saw her father there with a smirk. "How are you and that little bastard of yours?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Cat screamed getting up but of course didn't walk all the way up to him, because she had a chain on her foot so she couldn't walk far.

"Your father… keeper… MASTER!" He chuckled.

"Why dad? Why would do this to your daughter?" Cat whimpered.

"Listen sweet heart… I love you, I really do. But your life isn't the way I wanted it to be! You're going to marry Danny when the baby comes. You will live in this beautiful room and be happy."

"BECK MAKES ME HAPPY, DAD!" Cat screamed. Cat was outraged. She wanted, no needed Beck and without him what did she have to live for? Nothing!

….

(24 hours later at airport)

Beck walks the Ohio airport with bags in his hands. Okay he's there… what next?

He goes up to an attendant and asks for a cab. Minutes later Beck is sitting in the back of a blue cab as music is blasting on the radio. "Where are we headed?" The man driving the cab asked.

"Cat beach… please!" Beck said, as if he knew exactly what he was talking about. The man nodded his head and pulled off.

"So why are you going to the beach so early in the morning?"

"Business," Beck said simply.

"Lucky man!" He chuckled. Moments later they were at Cats beach. He paid the man money for the cab and walked on to the sand with his belongings. He walked closer to the water and breathed, one good time. It smelled exactly like her. Strawberry's. The beach was so beautiful; but not as beautiful as Cat of course.

"What's the next move Oliver?" He asked himself.

…

Cat sat in the room holding a knife in her hands. The lady that brings her, her food allowed her to use silverware this time. Cat wasn't stupid! She wasn't going to end her life knowing Beck was going to come and rescue her like always. She had a better idea, to use the knife for.

Cat started trying to cut the chains off her leg… apparently trying to get free. This was going to take long but she was not going to give up. "Beck I'm on my way!"

**A/N Please review and pray for my sisters baby... BABIES!**


End file.
